Staub und Aschen
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Aquela parecia ser a oportunidade dos sonhos para qualquer jornalista esportivo e Hidaka Ken pensava exatamente a mesma coisa... Até tudo se desmanchar em cinzas na sua frente. Universo Alternativo
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Olá a todos. n.n Este fanfic é o resultado dos meus esforços para o concurso de fanfics yaoi do **Weiß Kreuz Secret Paradise**, agora de 2007. Decidi postar o deste ano, para depois colocar o de 2006 e o de 2005. :3

Antes que eu me esqueça, o título pode ser traduzido como "pó e cinzas" do alemão. Como a história já está terminada, vou colocar um capítulo online por semana. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Prólogo

* * *

- ...Sorte.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
- Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo!  
O estampido inconfundível de uma bala sendo disparada se seguiu, o barulho seco de algo caindo no chão segundos depois do tiro. Passos rápidos então foram ouvidos na seqüência e por final a fita parou de rodar no gravador em cima da mesa.  
A sala era pequena, não tinha mais do que três por dois metros de área. As paredes eram cinza claro, que já estava desbotando em alguns lugares; do outro lado do cômodo, uma linha fina e escura sinalizava que a água estava se infiltrando ali, provavelmente por causa da chuva. As paredes monótonas terminavam num piso que também não tinha nada de especial, feito em um tom mais claro que as paredes mas que agora era encardido e feio, conseqüência de tantos anos de uso.  
Não havia nenhuma janela; uma das paredes era cortada do meio até em cima por um vidro escuro, espelhado de forma que os ocupantes daquela saleta só enxergavam a si mesmos e nada do outro lado. No centro do cômodo estava disposta a única mobília dali: uma mesa com duas cadeiras, todas de madeira e aparentando também um bom tempo de serviço e dando indícios de que cupins faziam daqueles objetos a sua morada.  
Por final, uma lâmpada pendia sobre a mesa, quente, branca e sobretudo irritante, como todas as salas de interrogatório eram em qualquer parte do planeta.  
O policial suspirou e rebobinou a fita que continha a pequena gravação, reproduzindo-a novamente. As mesmas palavras trocadas em um idioma estrangeiro àquele país não pareciam perturbar o oficial. Pelo contrário: ele parecia estranhamente confortável com a gravação, por mais estranha que fosse.  
- Bom... Me conte novamente como conseguiu fazer essa gravação, senhor Hidaka.  
Os olhos azuis do referido homem se ergueram do tampo da mesa para fitarem o rosto do policial que estava com ele ali dentro há mais de duas horas, curiosamente fluente em japonês de uma maneira que poderia ter passado por um nativo, não fosse sua aparência européia e seu jeito anasalado de pronunciar algumas palavras.  
Gastando alguns segundos para reler o nome do oficial que um bolso à esquerda do seu uniforme exibia, ele respondeu:  
- Sim, tenente Schuldig.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**  
N/A²:** Não se preocupem. :3 O prólogo vai fazer sentido, eu juro! 

Baibai!  
Mari-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Continuando a história com um novo capítulo para essa semana, como prometido. Só queria lembrar que Hanae Kitada é o nome verdadeiro da **Manx** e Honjou Yuushi é o **Knight** dos Crashers, grupo onde o Ran (Aya) atuou antes do Weiß. As aventuras dos Crashers são contadas em um CD e eles também aparecem nos episódios finais de Glühen.

Enjoy yourselves. n.n

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 01

* * *

Salas de interrogatório em um país estrangeiro não eram sequer remotamente cogitadas na mente de Hidaka Ken meses atrás, muito ocupado com a sua prova de ética na manhã seguinte.  
Suspirando e apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos espalmadas, o jovem moreno de vinte e três anos correu os olhos que eram da cor de turquesas pelo texto do livro que havia retirado há quase uma semana da biblioteca, mas que só agora havia conseguido abrir; seu trabalho não estava sendo fácil e tempo para estudar ou até mesmo se divertir estava ficando cada vez mais raro.  
Usando a mão livre para rabiscar conceitos em uma folha anteriormente utilizada para a lista das compras do mês, Ken girou os olhos e lançou um olhar assassino para a porta de madeira que não era barreira suficiente para ele; o som das risadas do seu colega de apartamento e das suas companhias estava incomodando mais do que de costume.  
Largando o lápis sobre a mesa do seu quarto com fúria e quase caindo da cadeira ao dar impulso com o seu corpo para ir para trás, Ken praticamente marchou até a porta da única parte que era só dele no apartamento, abrindo a mesma com violência.  
- Yohji! Mas que diabo, dá para você fazer menos barulho?  
As risadas que até então tomavam conta da sala pararam por alguns segundos, antes de recomeçarem. Ken levou as duas mãos ao rosto, pensando em arrancar os próprios olhos antes de decidir que era o seu companheiro de casa que deveria sofrer aquela punição.  
- Yohji! É sério! Eu tenho a porcaria de uma prova amanhã, será que é muito pedir para vocês ficarem quietos?  
- Ah, Kenken. - o único homem entre os quatro ocupantes da sala se levantou do chão, quase se desequilibrando e caindo sobre uma pequena mesinha que continha várias garrafas de cerveja vazias que eram provavelmente a causa da falta de graça nos movimentos do outro - Você está tão sério e estressado. Vem ver o filme com a gente!  
O moreno bufou, em seguida usando as duas mãos para desarrumar todo o seu cabelo cor de chocolate num ato de desespero. Ele mal notou os olhares das companhias femininas do seu amigo que agora estavam positivamente interessadas nele, depois de notarem o abdômen bem definido que se escondia debaixo da camiseta larga que ele vestia por cima de uma calça jeans desbotada.  
- Yohji. - ele falou novamente, vendo o outro homem voltar ao seu lugar no chão e avançar a mão direita na direção de uma garrafa ainda meio cheia de bebida no chão - Por favor. Eu tenho uma prova absurda de chata amanhã, e eu preciso estudar. Tentem rir mais baixo das piadas, é tudo que estou pedindo. - ele terminou sua frase com as duas mãos juntas, palma contra palma como se estivesse rezando. E de fato ele estava.  
- Hmmm. Tentaremos. - o homem respondeu e nenhuma das garotas se manifestou, as três ocupadas em buscarem partes confortáveis do corpo de Yohji para se apoiarem e continuarem assistindo ao filme. O lânguido loiro então deu um sorriso brilhante para o seu amigo e Ken entendeu o recado, retirando-se para o seu quarto novamente.  
O silêncio que invadiu seu quarto era bem-vindo e o moreno sorriu ao notar que conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos agora. Pulando uma pilha de livros no chão que estavam juntos da sua mala da faculdade, o moreno chegou até a janela do seu quarto, abrindo um pouco mais a mesma. Fazia um calor mais forte do que o esperado para aquela época de maio, mas ele não se importava; preferia mil vezes o sol e o verão a um inverno congelante, até mesmo para estudar.  
Sentando-se novamente na sua cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e relendo o primeiro parágrafo do capítulo sobre imparcialidade mais uma vez, Ken quase bateu com a sua cabeça na mesa quando uma explosão de risadas veio novamente do outro lado da porta.  
Não. Era. Possível.  
Desistindo de esperar qualquer tipo de cooperação de Yohji e de suas amigas, Ken tomou medidas drásticas: acendeu duas velas sobre a sua mesa e depois foi até a caixa de luz do apartamento, desligando a chave geral.  
O filme parou no mesmo instante bem como as risadas, o que rendeu ao moreno uma sensação de vitória bem merecida. No entanto, as velas apagaram quinze minutos depois com o vento que vinha da janela aberta no quarto do estudante e os barulhos provenientes da sala totalmente imersa na escuridão eram muito piores e bem mais complicados de serem ignorados do que simples gargalhadas.  
Derrotado, Ken chutou o pé da sua escrivaninha sem querer no caminho para a sua cama, onde caiu e só conseguiu dormir depois que Yohji e suas amigas haviam se divertido suficientemente.

A cara com que o moreno chegou na tarde seguinte ao seu emprego fez várias sobrancelhas se levantarem conforme ele caminhava pelas mesas do escritório amplo do jornal, mas ninguém perguntou nada. Era notório que a diretora-geral dali tinha um gênio difícil e sofria de mudanças súbitas de humor, mas logo depois dela era Ken a pessoa mais temida quando estava irritado. Sorte que aquilo era algo consideravelmente raro.  
Jogando a sua mala ao lado da sua mesa no chão, o estudante do último ano de jornalismo suspirou fundo, esfregando os olhos enquanto ligava seu computador. Esperando a sua tela de trabalho aparecer, Ken viu que vários avisos haviam sido deixados na sua mesa, além de um comunicado sobre pelo menos duas matérias urgentes para entregar.  
- Seria bom se colocassem mais gente na área esportiva... - ele murmurou para si mesmo, riscando os papéis e colocando no lixo embaixo da sua mesa para começar a trabalhar de fato naquela tarde. Ele mal tinha aberto o processador de texto quando dedos apareceram na sua frente, subindo e descendo a centímetros do seu rosto.  
O moreno instintivamente foi com a cadeira para trás, lançando um olhar que misturava surpresa e raiva para o intruso. Em pé, ao lado da sua mesa, encontrava-se Honjou Yuushi, seu amigo da redação do jornal. Yuushi era responsável por parte do caderno cultural, e já fazia alguns anos que tinha se formado como artista plástico em uma renomada escola de arte européia. Também tocava violino nas horas vagas e gostava de jogar golf.  
O exato oposto dos passatempos de Ken.  
- Você está péssimo.  
A voz de Yuushi saiu com uma pontada de diversão enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para mais perto, sua outra mão ocupada em tirar algumas mechas do seu cabelo castanho da frente. Ken suspirou, olhando para a tela do computador e para o cursor que piscava na página em branco antes de responder.  
- Eu estou péssimo. Não consegui dormir nem estudar direito ontem e eu acho que não vou passar em ética.  
- Ética? Que ética? - Yuushi perguntou, usando os pés para girar levemente seu corpo de um lado para o outro na cadeira de rodinhas que ocupava - Achei que vocês não tivessem esse tipo de coisa na faculdade.  
- Artistas que não têm nada para fazer na vida não precisam disso. - o estudante de jornalismo redargüiu, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia quando viu a expressão ofendida no rosto do Yuushi - Hey, Yuushi. Considere-se feliz, sério. Essa matéria é um saco.  
- Imaginei. Mas então, foi Yohji, não foi?  
- Foi.  
- Por que você não se muda?  
- Porque eu não posso. - o moreno grunhiu - Sabe que eu trabalho para pagar os estudos e o aluguel do apartamento. Eu não posso ir simplesmente morar sozinho, Yuushi.  
- Eu sempre disse que você poderia ir para casa se quisesse. - o outro jornalista falou com seriedade, seus olhos refletindo sinceridade também. Yuushi era da família Honjou, conhecida pelo seu poder financeiro e influência no cenário econômico no Japão e em países vizinhos, o que explicava a sua educação estrangeira de alta qualidade.  
- Eu sei. Mas... Não é certo. Eu não saí de casa para isso, ne Yuushi.  
A conversa entre os dois foi interrompida pelo barulho nervoso de um sapato batendo repetidamente contra o chão encerado do escritório. Os dois jornalistas se viraram na direção do som e rapidamente se levantaram, fazendo uma mesura curta e eficiente.  
- Kitada-san!  
- Hidaka, Honjou. Eu espero que os dois tenham um bom motivo para estarem conversando no horário de trabalho?  
Kitada Hanae era a dona do jornal, e a editora-chefe também. Anos atrás, ela havia comprado um jornal decadente e de reputação muito duvidável, por motivos que ninguém conhecia. Ela, no entanto, arrumou o prédio, contratou funcionários de talento e com paciência, os lucros começaram a vir em decorrência da qualidade que o jornal assumiu. Não demorou muito para que ela também começasse a ser vista como uma grande empresária.  
Atualmente, eles só perdiam em número de vendas para o maior jornal do país, e a ruiva que ainda encarava feio seus funcionários não pensava em outra coisa a não ser em passar seu concorrente para trás. O rubor da raiva que ela parecia sentir quando alguma coisa não dava certo no seu escritório se refletia nas suas roupas: ela sempre andava de vermelho, talvez para combinar com o seu cabelo; ninguém sabia dizer. Mas ninguém contestava o jeito que aquela mulher tinha para o negócio em que se encontrava.  
- Gomen nasai, Kitada-san. Eu só estava perguntando algumas coisas, mas já estou indo. Estou quase terminando a minha resenha do último recital que a senhora recomendou.  
- Muito bom, Honjou. Pode ir. - ela dispensou o moreno mais velho que teve de ir embora para a sua mesa, prometendo voltar mais tarde para conversar por meio de gestos. Virando seus olhos para Ken, ela perguntou - E você?  
- Não falta muito, Kitada-san. O artigo sobre a J-League está pronto, mas havia um recado aqui pedindo para que eu fizesse uma entrevista e...?  
- Ah, sim. Isso mesmo. Venha ao meu escritório, Hidaka. - ela pediu e saiu na frente, seus saltos batendo com ritmo contra o chão. Ken seguiu-a logo depois, sob olhares curiosos dos outros jornalistas.

- Nakamura Hiroki. O quê sabe sobre ele?  
- Hmmm. Ele jogava no time que estava liderando o campeonato até a rodada passada, quando perderam. - o moreno relaxou de leve na cadeira; quando o assunto era futebol, nada dava errado para ele - Bom marcador e costuma jogar na lateral direita. Ótimos passes também, mas acho que prende demais a bola quando ataca.  
- Estou vendo que está bem informado, Hidaka-san. - o acréscimo do pronome de tratamento fez o estudante se acalmar também. Hanae nunca tratava seus empregados com a formalidade normal entre os japoneses se não estivesse calma. E logo, se ela estava calma, ele não corria riscos de ser demitido.  
- Arigatou. - o repórter agradeceu, sentado de frente para a sua chefe no escritório privado dela. Ali era bem mais fresco do que o resto do andar e decorado com retratos dos mais variados tipos de gatos também.  
- Muito bem. Como sabe, Nakamura Hiroki foi vendido para um time alemão.  
- Sim, eu soube. Estava pensando em...  
- Pois esqueça.  
Ken arregalou os olhos.  
- Como, Kitada-san?  
- Faz um bom tempo que nenhum jogador nosso consegue tanto destaque a ponto de ser transferido para fora. Acho que está na hora de darmos um tratamento diferente a Nakamura. - ela falou, apoiando o rosto sobre as duas mãos entrelaçadas. Ken notou que seu esmalte também era vermelho-sangue.  
- Como quiser, Kitada-san.  
- Eu estou pensando em conseguir não só uma entrevista exclusiva com ele mas como em acompanhar de perto sua estréia na Alemanha.  
Ken começou a sentir alguma coisa estranha no seu estômago. Era como se repente, algo pesado tivesse caído ali.  
Era ansiedade.  
- Hmm-hmm.  
- E como ele vai estrear em dois meses, eu acho que temos tempo de preparar algo decente. Hidaka, eu estive pensando se você gostaria de ir à...  
- Hai!  
Um silêncio constrangedor encheu o escritório quando Ken percebeu que havia falado sem que sua chefe tivesse terminado o que tinha para falar. Mas se era realmente o que ele estava pensando...  
Seus temores foram dissipados quando Hanae lhe deu um sorriso raro e genuíno, curvando seus lábios escarlate para cima por segundos antes de falar novamente.  
- Eu gosto desse seu entusiasmo com esportes, Hidaka. Foi o que me fez contratá-lo em primeiro lugar. Bom, espero que não faça nada estúpido em dois meses, porque então você irá para a Alemanha cobrir essa estréia. E agora, de volta ao trabalho.  
- Hai, Kitada-san!  
O moreno de olhos azuis deixou a sala da poderosa editora-chefe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, um trejeito facial que ninguém nunca havia apresentado depois de uma reunião com Hanae. No entanto, mal sabia Ken que esse aparente presente iria se converter em um pesadelo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Ta-da! Voltamos um pouco no tempo, como deve ter dado para perceber. Logo logo eu chego na época do prólogo, hehe. 

Beijos e obrigada pela atenção,  
Mari-chan.


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Esse capítulo ficou ligeiramente menor que o anterior. :x Gomen, ne. Ainda não chegamos na época do prólogo, mas estamos caminhando nessa direção. 83 Um gigante obrigado à **Akari-chan**, que deixou uma linda review no capítulo anterior. Arigathank you!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 02

* * *

- Mas por que só ele?  
Hanae massageou as laterais da sua cabeça lentamente, fazendo pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos antes de abrir os olhos e encarar um dos seus fotógrafos. Kudou Yohji trabalhava no mesmo jornal que Ken e ganhava a vida tirando fotos de várias celebridades; as más línguas diziam que dormindo com elas também.  
- Porque é a área de atuação dele, Kudou. - ela respondeu e saiu do seu escritório com pastas nas mãos, distribuindo-as nas mesas dos funcionários que deveriam trabalhar com elas.  
- Mas Kitada-san, ele vai precisar de fotos! - o loiro tornou a insistir, andando atrás da sua chefe.  
- Eu sei, mas ele pode fazer isso sozinho.  
- Mas...  
- Kudou. - ela se virou de repente, colocando uma das mãos na cintura e lançando um olhar ferino para ele - Você tem um talento e sorte inegáveis para a sua profissão, razões pelas quais eu contratei você. Mas em todos os outros aspectos profissionais, você é terrível, Kudou. Terrível. A última pessoa que eu mandaria para um terra famosa pelas modelos e pela bebida seria você. Não vou pagar uma viagem de turismo sem razão nenhuma, Yohji. Fui clara?  
Os dois ficaram parados no corredor, enquanto os olhos esmeralda do fotógrafo abriam e fechavam repetidamente, seu cérebro tentando entender todo o discurso da sua chefe. De repente, ele abriu um sorriso charmoso para a ruiva, inclinando o corpo para sussurrar próximo ao ouvido dela:  
- Que tal um jantar para compensar a falta da viagem, então? Pode ser aqui mesmo em Tokyo.  
Hanae se virou depressa para ir embora e sem dizer palavra, mas Yohji vislumbrou o rubor que tingiu seu rosto antes disso. Alguns passos na frente no corredor a dona do jornal parou, virando-se devagar para o loiro que ainda sorria no mesmo lugar.  
- Como você descobriu que ele vai para a Alemanha?  
- Ah, foi fácil. De uma hora para outra começaram a aparecer livros de gramática, dicionários e coisas estranhas em alemão em casa. E todos sabemos que idiomas não são o forte dele... Foi só prensar um pouco que ele cedeu todos os detalhes. - o outro explicou com mais uma curva dos seus lábios, piscando um olho para a editora-chefe.  
- Ele deve estar pagando todos os pecados das vidas passadas dele morando com você, Kudou. - dando um sorriso meio cúmplice Hanae foi embora, deixando Yohji sozinho que balançou a cabeça antes de ir cumprir os seus afazeres aquele dia:  
- Pecados? A minha companhia é uma bênção!

Desembarcando no aeroporto em Berlim, Ken se deu conta de que todo o seu esforço para aprender alemão havia sido praticamente em vão. Ele não entendia nada do que a mulher falava pelos alto-falantes do saguão e muito menos as placas, e o moreno se sentiu invariavelmente estúpido por ter perdido tanto tempo estudando aquela língua complicada.  
Saindo da área de desembarque, ele escolheu um táxi e ir direto para o hotel onde Hanae havia feito sua reserva. Ken optou por mostrar o endereço numa folha de papel silenciosamente, porque ele não fazia idéia de como deveria pronunciar o nome da rua.  
O percurso entre o aeroporto e o hotel foi mais curto do que o repórter esperava; descendo do carro depois de pagar o motorista, o jovem rapaz colocou uma das malas no ombro e usou a mão direita para carregar a outra sacola que levava, entrando no hotel rapidamente. Não era excessivamente luxuoso, mas estava bem acima do que Ken estivera esperando da sua chefe, honestamente. Ele ainda nem era um jornalista formado, então ele havia suposto que Hanae iria tentar gastar o mínimo com ele.  
Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele se adiantou até o balcão e fez o check-in, não encontrando muita dificuldade para se comunicar nesse momento: os livros de alemão ensinavam tudo sobre essa parte, mas é bem verdade que o fato da simpática recepcionista que lhe havia atendido ter um inglês impecável havia vindo em boa hora.  
Ken finalmente subiu para o seu quarto, retirou as roupas das malas e arrumou suas coisas para os próximos quatro dias que havia planejado ficar em solo germânico; o repórter esportivo só não imaginava que sua ausência do Japão fosse ultrapassar muito mais do que esse prazo.

Na manhã seguinte, Ken saiu rapidamente da cama e tomou banho, comendo o café da manhã no hotel e em seguida rumando para o clube onde Nakamura Hiroki faria seu último treino antes da estréia. Enquanto outro táxi o levava pela cidade de Berlim, o moreno colocou as credenciais que o identificavam como parte da imprensa ao redor do pescoço, abrindo a bolsa que carregava consigo para se certificar que a câmera fotográfica, o gravador e muito papel e caneta estavam com ele.  
Ligando seu celular, Ken constatou que ele não estava funcionando na Alemanha. Era estranho: antes de viajar, ele havia consultado vários sites na internet e descobriu que seu celular supostamente tinha cobertura internacional, devendo ter funcionado sim ali.  
Deixando essa idéia de lado, o moreno cobriu normalmente o treino daquela manhã e conseguiu conversar com Hiroki de forma amigável. O jogador estava agradavelmente surpreso ao descobrir que sua transferência iria ser noticiada no seu país de origem, e concordou em dar uma exclusiva logo após o jogo para o seu conterrâneo.  
- Como está sendo sua adaptação, Nakamura-san? - perguntou o repórter com um sorriso, anotando as respostas numa prancheta.  
- Ah, do jeito que eu esperava. O tempo não é muito diferente e as pessoas são cordiais, mas entender o que elas falam...  
- É complicado. Eu sei, eu estudei quase dois meses de alemão e acredite, não aprendi muita coisa. - Ken confidenciou com um sorriso que arrancou uma gargalhada do jogador.  
- Sem falar na comida.  
- A comida alemã é estranha. Não nego. Se bem que no hotel... Eles são mais globais.  
- Bom, se por global você entende americano...  
- Sim, foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas pelo menos parece melhor do que o café da manhã regional deles.  
- Sem dúvida. - Nakamura concordou com a cabeça, usando a toalha que tinha em volta do pescoço para enxugar o rosto, espreguiçando-se rapidamente depois - Suas observações sobre o treino mais cedo foram muito interessantes. É jogador de futebol também, Hidaka-san?  
O moreno sorriu, corando ligeiramente e aproveitando para coçar a parte de trás da cabeça antes de responder:  
- Na verdade, não. Eu queria muito ser um, desde pequeno... Mas acabei desistindo porque não tinha tempo livre para treinar: ou estudava ou jogava, e meu pai era muito rígido. Mas sempre jogo quando tenho algum tempo livre.  
- Em que posição?  
- No gol.  
Nakamura arregalou os olhos.  
- Goleiro? Mas é uma vocação rara.  
- Verdade. - o moreno concordou - Mas sempre me saí melhor defendendo o ataque dos outros do que atacando eu mesmo.  
- Fiquei curioso agora, Hidaka-san... Aliás, você me lembra alguém. Será que já me entrevistou antes? - o jogador perguntou de um jeito que deixava claro que não se tratava de arrogância e sim curiosidade. Ken parou para pensar na pergunta do outro, a fisionomia do jogador não lembrando ninguém, mas seu sobrenome... Nakamura virou a cabeça bruscamente, vendo um alto homem loiro que gritava seu nome com uma dificuldade notável - Ah, eu acho que tenho que ir. Ele parece desesperado para que eu me junte a ele.  
- Entendo. - o moreno sorriu e começou a guardar suas anotações - Então amanhã eu venho entrevistá-lo após a sua partida. Nos vestiários do estádio mesmo?  
- Sim, nos vestiários. Eu vou avisar o segurança sobre você para não ter qualquer problema amanhã. Espero que sua matéria fique excelente!  
- No que depender de mim, com certeza, Nakamura-san! Boa sorte amanhã!  
- Arigatou!  
O jogador se despediu esqueceu sobre o seu possível conhecimento prévio de Nakamura; era tudo obra dos cadernos esportivos que ele lia com freqüência, provavelmente. Logo o moreno se viu sozinho na beira do campo, o vento meio frio brincando com as mechas do cabelo castanho-chocolate do repórter esportivo que havia erguido a cabeça para observar as traves e a rede do gol de um dos lados do campo.  
Durante toda a sua infância, ele sonhara com os aplausos e gritos de todo um público quando ele defendesse a bola mais improvável, o chute mais certeiro do atacante do time adversário. Ken nunca fora popular quando criança; afinal, nenhum traço nele se destacava daqueles encontrados em qualquer criança pelo Japão, e ele freqüentemente era zombado pelos seus colegas de escola por ser gentil e leal a pessoas que, no geral, nunca mereciam sua confiança.  
Ele sempre quis provar para todos esses moleques que lhe provocaram de que ele era capaz de brilhar e refletir qualquer coisa, a começar pelos insultos que ouvia na época. Mas agora...Era apenas um sonho distante.  
Lançando um olhar triste para o gol, Ken se foi de volta para o hotel. Precisava escrever um e-mail para a sua chefe e preparar tudo para o dia da grande estréia de Nakamura também. Já que ele não podia estar em campo literalmente, ele pelo menos poderia entrar nos vestiários, bater fotos e conversar com quem ele esperava ser o destaque do dia seguinte.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Nakamura Hiroki é provavelmente a única pessoa que me pertence na trama. 8D Muito obrigada à todos que leram e até mais! 

Mari-chan.


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela falta de atualização ontem. -bows- Eu mal parei em casa no sábado e ontem eu esqueci de fazer o update! Mas o novo capítulo está aqui, dessa vez contando com a presença (aleluia!) de **Schuldig**, que não irá mais embora até o final da história. x3 Novamente agradeco ao apoio da **Akari-chan**, que não somente deixou outra review como já leu a história inteira. o.ov Impressionante, moça!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 03

* * *

Jogando as credenciais para o lado, Ken rapidamente remexeu na sua mala e ligou o gravador, mesmo sem estar sequer dentro do vestiário; ele não poderia perder tempo nem qualquer palavra do outro jogador, e sabe-se lá como estaria o vestiário depois do jogo.  
A partida havia sido espetacular. Ninguém diria que Nakamura poderia ter uma função tão decisiva logo no seu jogo de estréia, mas ele havia sido o autor dos passes dos dois gols marcados pelo seu time. No final, o placar de 2x0 havia impressionado os repórteres locais e aparentemente, Nakumura era o assunto do dia, embora o moreno não tivesse certeza; o nome do seu conterrâneo era a única coisa que ele entendia na língua ríspida dos alemães.  
Ken virou à esquerda e encontrou uma escada que descia para os vestiários, mas segurança nenhum estava ali. Franzindo o cenho, o moreno decidiu que ele provavelmente havia ido comer alguma coisa ou então fazer a troca do seu turno, e desceu os degraus com passos leves porém rápidos, olhando o gravador nas mãos e descontando mentalmente os minutos que já havia perdido por ter ligo muito cedo o aparelho.  
O repórter então sorriu, feliz ao ver que ninguém havia chegado ao vestiário ainda; não haveria muito barulho nem interrupções na sua entrevista. Enquanto ele abria a bolsa para pegar lápis e papel, suas orelhas captaram o som de alguém caminhando por ali, seguido de vozes.  
Andando bem mais devagar e instintivamente em silêncio, Ken deu alguns passos, chegando próximo à parede de armários que o isolava da área onde estavam Nakamura e mais alguém. Piscando, tudo que ele ouviu foi o resto da frase de um desconhecido:  
- ...Sorte.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - redargüiu a voz do jogador japonês, aflito.  
- Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo!  
Então Ken ouviu um estampido alto e forte, além do barulho seco de algo pesado atingindo uma superfície dura. O moreno não era nenhum policial, mas sabia que aquele era o universal som de uma bala sendo disparada... E provavelmente, o atingido era Nakamura.  
Sem pensar em qualquer coisa além da sua própria sobrevivência, o moreno deu meia-volta e saiu correndo, a caneta e as folhas de papel que tinha na suas mãos ficando para trás enquanto ele fugia desesperadamente para longe dali. Ele subiu os degraus que o levariam de volta ao resto do estádio de três em três, virando à direita e então dolorosamente batendo contra algo que não estivera ali quando ele descera para fazer a sua entrevista.  
O impacto desligou o gravador de Ken, que foi ao chão junto com seus pertences. Tonto, confuso e com a adrenalina ainda em grandes concentrações no seu sangue, ele precisou da ajuda do estranho com quem havia colidido para ser erguido do chão gelado daquela parte do estádio, encontrando olhos profundamente observadores e azuis.  
Uma frase então escapou dos lábios do estranho, mas ele não fazia a menor idéia do que lhe havia sido dito. O outro homem, Ken observou o uniforme dele, parecia um policial, e sua mão direita estava apertando seu braço esquerdo, como se tivesse receio de que o moreno fosse disparar correndo.  
Outra frase em alemão se seguiu e o repórter sacudiu a cabeça, passando o que ele esperava que fosse uma mensagem compreensível de que ele não estava entendendo nada. Puxando o braço e tentando se livrar do estranho, ele falou:  
- Me larga! Eu não estou te entendendo, não vê?  
- Você poderia ter falado mais cedo em japonês, ajudaria.  
O repórter congelou, desistindo de desvencilhar-se do policial. Era japonês aquilo que chegava aos seus ouvidos? A surpresa que ele sentiu ficou de lado quando seu cérebro deu um estalo e voltou a funcionar, fazendo com que ele se agitasse novamente:  
- Nakamura! Nakamura foi assassinado!  
- O quê?  
O policial então largou Ken e saiu correndo escada abaixo, o moreno permanecendo onde estava sem saber porque tomara tal atitude. Momentos depois, o policial voltava, um olhar duro no seu rosto. Ele havia terminado de falar no telefone com alguém e colocou sua mão direita enluvada sobre o ombro de Ken:  
- Você vem comigo.

Depois de um copo de água com açúcar e duas xícaras de café, o moreno estava relativamente calmo. Não demorou muito, no entanto, para que ele fosse convidado a entrar numa pequena sala que imediatamente foi reconhecida como sendo destinada a interrogatórios.  
Passados vários minutos naquela saleta, sozinho, o policial em que ele esbarra antes entrou, a sua expressão séria e profissional. Ele estava sem as luvas e sem o quepe que trajava anteriormente, o longo cabelo de cor laranja preso em um rabo que caía pelo lado esquerdo do seu uniforme.  
O gravador de Ken foi colocado em cima da mesa da sala, a fita rebobinada e então executada várias vezes. O moreno se assustou ao ouvir tudo, desde os seus passos rápidos até o vestiário, passando pelo misterioso diálogo que só então ele notara ser em japonês e depois pela sua corrida desesperada.  
O repórter não havia conferido o conteúdo da sua gravação até aquele momento, ficando verdadeiramente surpreso com a sua revelação. O policial então perguntou como aquela gravação havia sido conseguida e Ken relatou os detalhes, fazendo tudo de novo quando o oficial reproduziu a fita outras vezes e refez a pergunta mais tarde.  
Logo em seguida ele saiu do cômodo, deixando o jovem japonês sozinho lá dentro. Cansado e sem saber que horas eram sem o seu celular, Ken cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e deitou a cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes enquanto buscava esquecer os últimos minutos da sua vida.  
Mas era impossível. Tudo parecia normal até ele descer as escadas do vestiário, quando as coisas haviam ficado borradas e transcorrido numa velocidade impressionante. De um repórter agraciado com uma exclusiva, ele havia provavelmente passado a suspeito de um assassinato.  
Hanae iria matá-lo se ele escapasse daquilo, com certeza.  
- Herr Hidaka?  
Ken ergueu a cabeça na direção da porta, onde um policial diferente daquele que o interrogara estava. Ele olhou para o homem com uma profunda expressão de dúvida, relaxando quando o oficial de antes retornou pela porta aberta anteriormente pelo seu colega; pelo menos aquele tenente falava japonês, como ele havia descoberto.  
- Bem, bem... Hidaka-san, odeio ser o portador de más notícias... - o homem cujo nome preso ao uniforme lia "Schuldig" informou, seu tom de voz neutro - Mas o senhor está preso.

Encostado contra a parede, o moreno tentava acreditar que tudo aquilo não era apenas uma cena de um filme mal-feito. Seus braços estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos, sua cabeça descansado contra a superfície gelada que estava atrás de si.  
Ele ouviu passos no corredor que passava no meio das pequenas celas daquela delegacia, mas não deu maior atenção ao fato; o mesmo barulho antes representara apenas uma nova adição em uma das celas do seu lado direito, onde um sujeito com cara de estar bêbado havia sido atirado com pouca cortesia.  
Seus olhos fechados mentalizavam a paisagem que ele via todos os dias da sua janela, tentando lembrar cada detalhe possível, incluindo os ruídos costumeiros que Yohji fazia pelo apartamento no dia a dia. Um leve sorriso chegou a tocar seus lábios, mas foi imediatamente desfeito quando o som de um par de botas militares batendo contra o concreto chegou ao seu ouvido, vindo da sua frente.  
- Hidaka-san.  
Era o tenente de antes. Ele achava que não seria normal tanto contato com o mesmo policial, mas provavelmente os outros não sabiam japonês. Piscando seus olhos turquesa, o moreno suspirou antes de replicar:  
- O quê foi agora?  
- Existe algum advogado que queira contratar para defendê-lo aqui na Alemanha ou prefere que a polícia nomeie um?  
O moreno riu então, primeiro baixinho e para si mesmo, mas não conseguiu conter a ironia que sentia naquela situação e terminou gargalhando abertamente. Schuldig pareceu estranhar aquele comportamento, uma sobrancelha sendo erguida no rosto do outro homem.  
- O senhor está achando isto engraçado, Hidaka-san?  
- Iie, Schuldig-san. Mas... Pense comigo. - ele se levantou da sua posição da sala, aproximando-se das barras de metal que o separavam do guarda - Você vem para um país estrangeiro fazer a matéria dos seus sonhos quando de repente você é preso, acusado sem prova alguma do assassinato de um ídolo. O que mais eu posso fazer senão rir?  
A última frase foi dita com um ímpeto que fez o policial dar alguns passos para trás, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que o repórter nipônico demonstrava mais vigor em alguma coisa que ele dizia; até então, ele havia estado muito cansado e assustado para imprimir qualquer ênfase a uma declaração sua.  
- Por quanto tempo podem me prender aqui?  
- Até amanhã. É uma prisão preventiva, Hidaka-san. Sem provas, como senhor observou, não podemos mantê-lo por mais tempo sob detenção. - redargüiu o oficial, seu tom de voz ligeiramente seco. De repente, ele colocou a mão em um bolso e observou o que parecia um pager, seus olhos se arregalando antes dele encarar o moreno uma última vez - Bom, se o senhor não precisa de nada, nos vemos amanhã.  
Conforme os passos cadenciados do policial foram se afastando, Ken deixou seu corpo cair para frente, apoiando-se nas grades da sua cela. Ele não via a hora daquelas vinte e quatro horas passarem logo para ele poder retornar ao seu país.  
Mas infelizmente para Ken, a simplicidade não era sua companheira; as coisas prometiam ficar ainda mais complicadas.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** E chegamos ao ponto de partida da fic! Agora vamos em frente para descobrir o que vai acontecer. :3 Engraçado como essa cena no vestiário, com o gravador e talz, fazia muito mais sentido originalmente na minha cabeça do que fez no papel. o.o Espero que esteja compreensível. 

Kissu,  
Mari-chan.


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A:** Chegando quase à metade da fanfic! E dêem as boas-vindas à Nagi e Crawford. :) Eu me sinto mal por não ter colocado o Farfarello na história com todo o resto do Schwarz aqui. :x Se bem que Omi também não vai aparecer na fic, no final das contas. o.o

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 04

* * *

- Não é ele, Schu. Veja. - um jovem oficial comentou da sua posição em frente a um monitor que exibia um gráfico. Ele então apontou linhas coloridas distintas, uma sinalizada como "Hidaka" e a outra como "X" - Gravamos a voz de Hidaka com o próprio gravador dele, e comparamos com o resto da fita. Os timbres não batem... Não é possível que ele tenha feito a ameaça a Nakamura.  
- Droga. - o oficial murmurou, seu cabelo laranja agora caindo do rabo de cavalo que normalmente mantinha as mechas longe do seu rosto - Não temos realmente nada para detê-lo aqui, então.  
- Não só não temos nada para prendê-lo como temos a prova de que há um terceiro envolvido. Schu... Ele pode ter falado a verdade no interrogatório. - um oficial da polícia alemã que mais parecia um garoto se virou na cadeira que ocupava, encarando o amigo e colega de profissão - Ele pode realmente ter gravado tudo por acidente.  
- Nagi. - o tenente falou, suspirando de forma cansada e dando as costas para o computador, apoiando-se na bancada onde o moreninho passava horas a digitar e analisar todos os tipos de provas e evidências tecnológicas. Naoe Nagi era um dos peritos da polícia de Berlim, e a história de como havia chegado à corporação era entrelaçada com a de Schuldig - Ele conversou com Nakamura antes e conseguiu acesso ao vestiário. Ninguém mais estava lá, exceto pelo próprio jogador, Ken e esse terceiro. Achamos folhas de papel e a caneta dele por lá, cheia de impressões digitais.  
- Ele não fez isso, Schu. - Nagi balançou a cabeça - Não é plausível nem provável. Ele sabe que é a matéria da carreira dele, acha mesmo que ele colocaria tudo a perder? E depois, ele não deixaria pistas tão óbvias para trás como as coisas dele, ou chamaria você para dizer que Nakamura estava morto. Ele não agiu como um assassino.  
- Nem todos cometem o crime perfeito de cara, Nagi. E se ele fosse, não sei... - o tenente coçou a cabeça, caindo por fim numa cadeira desocupada ao lado do colega de profissão - Um iniciante? Vai ver ele se arrependeu de ter disparado o tiro e...  
- Onde está a arma?  
Olhos azuis se arregalaram ante o tom de urgência na voz do perito. Espreguiçando-se na cadeira, Schuldig respondeu depois prender novamente o cabelo:  
- Não encontramos a arma.  
- Revistaram todo o vestiário?  
- Uma equipe de dez homens procurou em todo o vestiário e nas redondezas do mesmo. Não está lá, senão já teriam achado.  
- E junto com Ken?  
- Não. - o tenente acirrou os olhos, encarando seu amigo de forma estranha - Obviamente não havia arma nenhuma com Hidaka, fizemos a...  
Um silêncio pesado se fez no pequeno cômodo cheio de computadores onde Nagi trabalhava diariamente. O moreno então concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo.  
- Se Nakamura foi morto com um tiro e não encontramos a arma nos únicos locais onde Ken poderia tê-la escondido, isso quer dizer que...  
- Hidaka Ken é inocente.  
Schuldig olhou para a porta fechada da saleta que era a única saída dali; ele odiava quando estava errado.  
- Scheiße.  
Naquela hora, a porta da sala foi aberta com ímpeto, a figura alta e imponente do coronel responsável por aquele batalhão da polícia de Berlim examinando atentamente seus subordinados. Nagi e Schuldig rapidamente se colocaram de pé, fazendo as saudações necessárias.  
- Coronel Crawford, acabamos de descobrir que...  
- Hidaka não matou Nakamura?  
Perito e tenente olharam surpresos para o americano que ainda estava na porta de entrada da saleta escura, normalmente iluminada apenas pela claridade dos monitores. Suspirando, Crawford caminhou até os outros dois oficiais, mostrando um documento.  
- Esse é um fax enviado minutos atrás pelo hotel onde Hidaka está hospedado. O vizinho do nosso prisioneiro acordou no meio da noite sentindo um cheio estranho, e ao sair na janela, viu que o quarto ao lado estava pegando fogo. Os bombeiros já controlaram o incêndio, mas tudo que estava no quarto foi destruído.  
Schuldig olhou para o seu relógio de pulso enquanto Nagi corria os olhos negros e astutos pelo documento: era pouco mais que três da manhã. O tenente grunhiu por estar acordado até essa hora, mas ao mesmo tempo, deduziu o que seu colega falava ao coronel:  
- Foi um atentado.  
- Ja. Quem quer que tenha matado Nakamura sabe de Hidaka, e tentou eliminá-lo antes que ele volte para seu país de origem.  
- Como sabemos que isso não foi combinado, Crawford? - Schuldig indagou, sua voz ligeiramente ríspida por causa do cansaço e conseqüentemente abandonando o tratamento formal que deveria ter utilizado. O americano ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de abrir a boca novamente:  
- Hidaka não teve contato com ninguém depois que encontrou com você, Schuldig. Você esteve do lado dele direto, e depois, o único meio disponível para uma eventual comunicação seria pelo celular. E o aparelho de Hidaka não está funcionando aqui.  
Nagi devolveu o fax ao coronel, os três homens em silêncio antes do mesmo ser quebrado pelo alemão revoltado e cansado:  
- Maravilha. De suspeito principal a testemunha que deve ser protegida. Ele vai querer me matar.  
O alemão de cabelo laranja saiu rapidamente da sala, esquecendo seu quepe e par de luvas que havia retirado horas antes para o interrogatório sobre a bancada do perito. Nagi deu de ombros e esboçou um sorriso fraco, que foi refletido nos olhos do coronel.  
- Tem certeza de que Schuldig deveria cuidar disso?  
- Hai. - o americano respondeu, falando no idioma natal do seu perito. Ele raramente optava por falar em uma língua que não fosse alemão, mas ele fazia concessões ao pequeno gênio que havia trazido do Japão juntamente com o término de um curso de Schuldig - Ele precisa aprender a aceitar seus erros.  
- Não sei se tenho mais pena de Hidaka ou dele.  
O fantasma de um sorriso tocou o rosto geralmente estóico do coronel, que fez um gesto na direção dos computadores:  
- Vá para casa, Nagi. Amanhã continuamos.

Cansado, com fome e precisando de um bom cigarro, Schuldig não foi exatamente cordial ao bater com força contra a grade da cela de Hidaka Ken, que acordou assustado com a voz ríspida do outro.  
- Rápido. Pegue suas coisas. - ele não ofereceu maiores explicações enquanto abria a porta da cela, ignorando os xingamentos que vinham em alemão de uma cela ao canto, provavelmente do bêbado que agora deveria estar com uma ressaca formidável.  
- O quê aconteceu? - o moreno perguntou, apanhando o seu casaco do chão e saindo da cela, feliz ao ver a mesma ser trancada sem ele lá dentro. O oficial nada respondeu no entanto, fazendo o caminho que Ken havia trilhado quando fora preso no sentido oposto, saindo do prédio da delegacia.  
Olhando para um relógio de rua, o jornalista observou que a noite já ia alta, e que provavelmente o policial deveria estar cansado. O moreno parou de andar quanto notou que o outro homem havia retirado a corrente que prendia uma moto a um poste e estava montando na mesma, sinalizando para que ele não demorasse.  
- O quê aconteceu? Por que estamos aqui? - o moreno demandou antes de fazer qualquer movimento para subir na moto. De repente, o alemão se virou e jogou a bolsa com os pertences de Ken sem aviso, somente aí o jovem nipônico notando que o outro vinha de fato carregando alguma coisa nos braços.  
- Vamos, Hidaka. Não tenho a noite inteira.  
- Para onde vamos?  
- Eu não sei você, mas eu trabalhei o dia inteiro e quero descansar. E você está liberado...  
- Então por que não posso ir para o hotel?  
- Aschen.  
O moreno piscou, seus olhos azuis exprimindo óbvia confusão:  
- Nani?  
O tenente suspirou, batendo-se mentalmente. Ele não conseguia ser eloqüente em outros idiomas que não o seu natal quando estava extremamente cansado.  
- Cinzas, Hidaka. Você não matou Nakamura, esclarecemos isso. Mas antes de ficar feliz com o prospecto, saiba que tentaram assassiná-lo minutos atrás incendiando seu quarto no hotel. Ou seja, você não tem para onde ir. Agora suba rápido nessa garupa antes que eu abandone você aqui.  
Engolindo as notícias e o nervosismo que haviam se apoderado dele, Ken subiu na moto como Schuldig havia instruído e se prendeu ao alemão, sua mente desejando de novo que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um mal-entendido.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Eu acho que a história fica mais interessante daqui para a frente. 83 Espero que vocês concordem comigo. Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! 

Mari-chan.


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A:** EU ESQUECI DE POSTAR O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NA DATA CERTA! -se mata- Mil desculpas a quem está/estava lendo a história, eu me distraí com os preparativos para o início do meu trabalho em um escritório e eu esqueci... Prometo não atrasar esse fim de semana! Para compensar, um capítulo que pelo menos eu gostei - não tem como não adorar escrever o Ken e o Schu trocando farpas, hehe. xD Agredecimentos à **Akari-chan** pelas reviews tão maravilhosas. :D

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 05

* * *

Bocejando e correndo uma mão pelos longos fios de cabelo laranja, Schuldig praguejou em voz baixa ao perceber que a noite não havia sido nem de longe proveitosa como deveria; ele ainda estava com sono, sentia dores no corpo e... Havia cheiro de café pela sua casa.  
Arregalando os olhos, o policial se colocou em alerta e foi devagar até a sua cozinha, onde encontrou o repórter japonês sentado à mesa, brincando com o conteúdo de uma xícara e com a cafeteira logo na sua frente. O tenente suspirou, prendendo o cabelo e puxando uma cadeira para si mesmo depois de pegar uma caneca grande e enchê-la com o líquido quente.  
- Eu preciso telefonar para a minha chefe.  
O alemão piscou:  
- Sua chefe? Você é quase morto e quer falar com a sua chefe? Não tem namorada, pais ou amigos com quem gostaria de falar antes?  
Ken lançou um olhar surpreendentemente venenoso para aquela hora da manhã.  
- Se você conhecesse a minha chefe, entenderia.  
- Ah, se vamos brincar de "quem tem o pior chefe", cuidado. Eu ganho fácil com Crawford. - ele respondeu tomando um longo gole do café e fazendo uma careta; ele não esperava que o mesmo estivesse tão quente.  
- Crawford?  
- Coronel Crawford. É o responsável pela nossa unidade.  
- Não parece um nome alemão.  
- Porque não é alemão.  
- De onde ele é, então?  
- Estados Unidos. Mas tem dupla nacionalidade para exercer o cargo que tem.  
- E ele sabe quem incendiou meu quarto no hotel?  
- Mein Gott, Hidaka! - Schuldig exclamou, batendo a caneca contra o tampo de madeira da mesa - Todo jornalista precisa mesmo fazer perguntas quando não está trabalhando? É óbvio que não sabemos, senão já tínhamos prendido o sujeito, extraído uma confissão e devolvido você para casa.  
O moreno não gostou de ser tratado como um objeto a ser despachado pelo correio.  
- Escute aqui, Schuldig...  
- Tenente Schuldig.  
Ken abriu um sorriso sarcástico.  
- Você não está trabalhando. E eu só estou fazendo perguntas porque você não me deu explicação alguma noite passada.  
- Ah, claro. Porque realmente faz parte do meu trabalho detalhar tudo que está acontecendo com o suspeito do crime depois de cinco horas passadas do término do meu turno, ainda mais porque... - os dois foram interrompidos pelo telefone do policial que começou a tocar, Schuldig levantando-se com um solavanco para atender o aparelho que parecia vivo sobre uma mesa na sala.  
A conversa se desenrolou em alemão, idioma que para o moreno sempre parecera agressivo. Mas naquela hora, Ken também tinha certeza de quem quer que estivesse conversando com o tenente estava nervoso e conseqüentemente havia deixado o já estressado policial com mais raiva da vida ainda. O jeito como Schuldig bateu o telefone só confirmou as suspeitas dele.  
- O quê...  
- Não termine. Já sei o que você vai dizer e não quero ouvir você fazer perguntas. - o policial informou, mau-humorado. - Era Crawford.  
Ken arregalou os olhos.  
- Seu chefe.  
- Ja. Trazendo notícias da sua chefe. Aparentemente, você não deu qualquer notícia desde que chegou aqui, ela não conseguiu entrar em contato e a morte de Nakamura já foi anunciada no seu país, então ela estava furiosa. Ficou mais ainda ao saber dos últimos acontecimentos, e ameaçou tomar providências legais.  
- Providências legais contra um país estrangeiro?  
- Sei tanto quanto você. - o tenente deu de ombros, inclinando-se na cadeira para abrir a sua geladeira e observar o conteúdo, retirando um sanduíche já meio comido de lá de dentro - Ah. E acho que você vai ter de se acostumar com a minha presença. Crawford me nomeou seu guardião enquanto o caso Nakamura está em aberto.  
- O quê? Eu sei me cuidar muito bem! - Ken se levantou, batendo com as mãos espalmadas contra a mesa - O quê vocês estão pensando de mim? Eu quero e vou voltar para casa, e não queira ficar no caminho.  
Schuldig se levantou também.  
- Escute aqui, Hidaka. Eu não gosto de bancar a babá e estou tão insatisfeito com a situação como você, mas você virou a testemunha principal de um caso que, graças à gente da sua profissão, é midiático e está colocando uma grande pressão em todos nós. Então, o mínimo que você pode fazer para colaborar com a situação em que você se meteu é ficar quieto e não reclamar. E sobretudo... Não mexa na minha cafeteira.  
Ken estava vermelho de raiva mas não disse nada, bufando e marchando na direção do banheiro de Schuldig, onde se trancou e ligou o chuveiro. O policial praguejou com fluência em alguns idiomas, atirando o resto do sanduíche que não lhe era mais interessante numa lata de lixo.  
- Maldito. Eu ia tomar banho agora.

Passava das onze horas da manhã quando Ken e Schuldig chegaram à delegacia, o moreno nada feliz em voltar ao local de trabalho do alemão. O policial havia relutantemente emprestado uma muda de roupas suas para o outro, apenas porque eles estavam atrasados para o início do turno.  
O jornalista foi guiado até a sala do tenente, onde Schuldig obrigou-o a se sentar e depois saiu, trancando a sala por fora; ele definitivamente não queria a única testemunha do caso fugindo enquanto estivesse sob a sua guarda. Ken gritou e muito de dentro do escritório do outro homem, só silenciando quando o mesmo retornou, acompanhado de Crawford.  
- Hidaka Ken, este é o Coronel Crawford, o chefe desta unidade.  
O jovem japonês então se levantou e cumprimentou o alto americano, os três homens sentando-se por fim. Embora a sala fosse de Schuldig, foi o coronel quem ocupou a poltrona solitária atrás da mesa, deixando os outros dois homens lado a lado nas cadeiras restantes do escritório.  
- Bom dia, Hidaka-san. - o americano começou em japonês, e o repórter arregalou os olhos - Sim, eu falo japonês. Na verdade, sou fluente em japonês, inglês e alemão, mas minhas habilidades lingüísticas não vêm ao caso. - ele pontuou a frase colocando fotos sobre a mesa de Schuldig, e Ken reconheceu como sendo os destroços do quarto que ocupara por alguns dias - Seu quarto. Como pode ver, tudo foi queimado.  
- Kami-sama...  
- Os peritos conseguiram determinar que o fogo começou perto da porta, no painel que controlava a energia elétrica do quarto. Ou seja, se você estivesse dormindo, o que era plausível pela hora do incêndio, você não teria conseguido sair do quarto devido à pane nesse controle, que também abre e fecha a porta do quarto por meio das travas eletrônicas.  
O moreno engoliu em seco, vendo então os dedos ágeis do coronel colocaram as fotos de lado. Schuldig parecia ligeiramente entediado com aquilo, como se já soubesse de tudo; o que era possível. O americano então entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, deixando as mesmas repousando sobre a mesa.  
- Hidaka-san, estamos certos de que o assassino de Nakamura sabe da sua existência e da sua importância. É óbvio de que a sua integridade física e mental é essencial para este caso, e a medida racional a ser tomada seria colocá-lo no serviço de proteção à testemunha, mas... Isso requer algum tempo e o assassino já começou a agir. E depois, há o problema da barreira do idioma. Por isso, decidi que o tenente Schuldig irá vigiá-lo, já que ele vem cuidando de tudo desde o início.  
O oficial menos graduado falou alguma coisa em alemão que fez Crawford olhar duro para ele e que produziu um semblante de confusão em Ken.  
- Você deve assinar aqui, atestando que concorda em permanecer em território alemão até o final das investigações, submetendo-se à vontade do seu guardião, ou seja, Schuldig. Você também não poderá pensar em fugir e terá de acompanhá-lo sempre. Qualquer tempo que você passe sozinho pode fazer com que seja enquadrado como suspeito novamente até tudo ter terminado.  
Agora o tenente tinha a sombra de um sorriso no rosto, claramente gostando da idéia de poder controlar o outro à vontade, mas nenhum dos dois estava contente com a perspectiva de conviver vinte e quatro horas juntos. Suspirando, Ken compreendeu que não tinha alternativas e assinou o documento, somente aí se lembrando da ligação que havia sido feita por Hanae.  
- E a minha chefe?  
O semblante de Crawford repentinamente ficou mais sisudo, algo que impressionou até mesmo o tenente ao seu lado.  
- Kitada Hanae será informada sobre o que considerarmos pertinente, Hidaka-san. Schuldig. - ele se virou para o outro policial - Você está liberado dos seus turnos até isso tudo ser resolvido. Está claro?  
- Sim, senhor.  
- Muito bem, então. Passar bem.  
O coronel então se retirou do escritório, Ken acompanhando os movimentos do americano com os olhos e por fim observando Schuldig, que parecia tão entusiasmado quanto ele a respeito dos dias seguintes.  
- Vamos. - o tenente disse de repente, levantando-se - Se você vai ficar em casa, precisamos comprar coisas para você. E é a sua chefe que vai pagar depois.

Ken rolou os olhos.  
- Eu estava assistindo isso.  
- Não está mais. - o policial replicou, jogando-se no sofá ao lado do moreno enquanto mordia uma torrada que parecia coberta de geléia - A televisão é minha, eu escolho o canal... E com tudo isso acontecendo, a última coisa que eu quero ver é futebol.  
O tenente então usou o controle para pular para vários canais, passando por filmes, telejornais, documentários e finalmente parando em um seriado onde uma equipe de cientistas forenses parecia ocupada com a solução de um crime.  
- Ah, claro. Não vamos ver futebol, mas vamos ficar vendo isso?  
- Você não precisa assistir televisão se não quiser. - o homem de cabelos flamejantes respondeu, terminando a torrada e limpando a mão direita das migalhas na sua calça de moletom desbotada - E depois, são pessoas como essas que salvaram sua pele, Hidaka. Se Nagi não tivesse demonstrado a impossibilidade da voz que ameaçou Nakamura ser a sua, você ainda estaria dentro de uma cela.  
- Nagi? - o outro ecoou, encarando o alemão. Schuldig virou-se para o jovem japonês ao seu lado também.  
- Naoe Nagi, nosso perito. E sim, estou vendo a pergunta se formar na sua cabeça, mas não precisa fazê-la, eu respondo. - o outro continuou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão frustrada do moreno - Nagi é japonês. Um jovem prodígio do seu país, só fui conhecê-lo quando estava fazendo um curso por lá.  
- Você já esteve no Japão? - o moreno perguntou com interesse, mudando de posição no sofá de forma a ficar com o corpo totalmente voltado para Schuldig. Já que ele teria de conviver direto com o irritante oficial, descobrir mais sobre ele poderia ser pelo menos um passatempo.  
- Hai. Acha que eu aprendi japonês como? - o outro respondeu, por fim abaixando o volume da televisão e virando-se também para a sua visita por tempo indeterminado. Ken interpretou aquele gesto como sendo um de boa-vontade - A polícia japonesa é uma das melhores do mundo e uma das mais bem treinadas também. Vocês empatam com os americanos, eu acho. - ele pausou, seus olhos procurando o teto como se nele estivesse gravada a resposta - De qualquer forma, Crawford gosta de mandar alguns oficiais para treinamento no exterior, para aprender novas práticas e métodos.  
- Hmmm. E você foi para o Japão. Onde ficou?  
- Eu fiquei em Tokyo, Kyoto e Osaka. E alguns dias em Kobe, mas foi rápido. - o outro respondeu, juntando o cabelo com as mãos e dando um nó no mesmo, que momentos depois começou a se desfazer sozinho, mas o policial não pareceu ligar - Encontrei Nagi enquanto estava em Tokyo. Ele é realmente um gênio, tinha acesso a computadores de última geração e na época, ele havia descoberto uma pista importante para um caso. Fiquei tão impressionado que contei tudo a Crawford em um telefonema, e logo ele conseguiu a transferência dele. Nagi concordou, claro. Quem não gostaria de trabalhar na Europa e melhorar o currículo, certo?  
Ken sentiu que aquilo fora dirigido a ele também, de forma que ele se limitou a um aceno de cabeça, suspirando contra o sofá. Ele viu o outro aumentar novamente o som da televisão e o moreno deu o assunto por encerrado, levantando-se do sofá e deitando-se na sala acapertada de Schuldig, entre a porta de entrada do apartamento e a sala de estar.  
- O quê está fazendo? - o outro perguntou, vendo Ken começar uma série de abdominais.  
- Malhando. - o outro respondeu com uma voz que beirava o sarcástico - Não entendo nada do que está acontecendo na televisão mesmo.  
- E você faz exercício quando fica desorientado?  
- Quando fico nervoso. Ajuda a descarregar a tensão. - o moreno respondeu, subindo e descendo o tórax sem qualquer dificuldade aparente - Descobri enquanto treinava.  
- Treinava?  
- Futebol. Eu sou de Iwata, em Shizuoka. Fiquei lá até a faculdade, quando me mudei para Tokyo. Antes, eu estudava e jogava futebol, participava do time da escola e era um dos destaques. Mas meu pai me forçou a escolher entre educação ou esporte, e deixou bem claro que, para ele, jogar futebol não era uma carreira.  
- Conservador?  
- Pode-se dizer que sim. Então eu resolvi que se era para levar em frente a faculdade, que ela pelo menos fosse a melhor. E fui para Tokyo... Onde eu trabalho para pagar a faculdade e o apartamento, e se eu não voltar... - ele parou, fazendo alguns abdominais antes de responder - Provavelmente terei problemas. E você fez quatro perguntas seguidas.  
Schuldig fez um barulho com o fundo da garganta e voltou a atenção para a tela, continuando a observar Ken com o canto do olho quando este retirou a camisa enquanto ainda fazia os exercícios no chão, trocando em seguida para flexões.  
A trama do seriado em inglês e legendado em alemão ficou totalmente esquecida, o tenente então percebendo que o seu hóspede não mentira quando falou sobre treinamento intenso na época de colegial; os resultados da época em que ele havia praticado esporte eram mais que evidentes no corpo do outro, algo que definitivamente não deixou de despertar a atenção do policial.  
- Como acha que o assassino descobre a existência de uma testemunha?  
Schuldig piscou, balançando a cabeça.  
- Não sei. Não estava acompanhando...  
- Não, não estou falando da série, Schuldig. Tenente Schuldig. - o outro acrescentou em um tom de clara gozação na voz, ajoelhando-se no chão e respirando fundo, a pouca luz da sala iluminando o contorno dos músculos abdominais de Ken, brilhando por causa do suor - Estou falando de mim. Como será que descobriram qual era meu quarto?  
- Ah, isso. - o tenente acabou desligando a televisão, virando-se para o outro homem - Também estive pensando nisso na última noite, e acho que deve ter sido pelas coisas que você derrubou. As folhas que você deixou para trás eram timbradas com o nome do seu jornal. Você é o único jornalista do seu jornal aqui, não?  
- Hai... Mas... Schuldig. - Ken falou, subitamente percebendo uma coisa. Ele apanhou a camisa e voltou para o sofá, o olhar de Schuldig acompanhando o japonês discretamente - Isso é um dado interno do jornal. Apenas minha chefe, Yuushi e Yohji sabiam da viagem. Nem mencionamos ao resto dos jornalistas para evitar problemas.  
- Problemas? - o tenente indagou.  
- Ah, Kitada não presenteia seus funcionários assim. - Ken fez uma careta - Na verdade, eu achei que ela fosse me demitir quando me ofereceu a viagem. Então o assassino... Além de ser japonês para decifrar os kanjis da folha timbrada, conseguiu entrar em contato com alguém que me conhece e que passou os dados corretos.  
A dedução do jornalista parecia ter sido perfeita, mas o tenente estivera meio ocupado observando o modo como o corpo trabalhado de Ken subia e descia conforme o moreno respirava. E essa desatenção iria lhe custar muito caro mais tarde.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** E o SchuSchu começa a ver o Ken com outros olhos. 83 Incrível como o Ken pode ser desligado e não reparar nessas coisas, non? Sempre tive essa sensação, mesmo quando ele é um assassino e coisa e talz. o.o 

Beijos!  
Mari-chan.


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A:** E com a metade da história chegando, aparece também mais um personagem importante do enrosco: Fujimiya Ran! E esse capítulo tem também meu diálogo favorito de toda a fanfic, mas para não estragar a surpresa de alguém que esteja lendo, eu vou comentá-lo no final. x3

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 06

* * *

Uma terceira guerra mundial quase eclodiu no apartamento de Schuldig na manhã seguinte, quando Ken decidiu que queria correr pelo bairro como sempre fizera pouco depois do nascer do sol, independente do que seu guardião quisesse. O policial praguejou em voz alta, possivelmente acordando alguns vizinhos, sabendo que se o moreno disparasse porta afora, ele teria de segui-lo de qualquer jeito.  
Os dois foram até um parque onde o alemão fazia os seus exercícios matinais antes de assumir o posto de tenente e perder grande parte do seu tempo dedicado aos esportes. O cigarro, um vício que ele adquirira quando o stress aumentou na polícia, também não contribuía para que ele tivesse o mesmo fôlego de antes.  
- Schuldig! Vamos, ânimo! Você teve uma noite inteira de descanso! - o moreno gritou à sua frente, sorrindo e mantendo seu ritmo animado. A única coisa boa que o oficial conseguia pensar àquela hora da manhã era que as suas roupas de ginástica ficavam um pouco justas em Ken, delineando muito bem o seu corpo visto de trás.  
Alguns minutos mais tarde os dois pararam em uma padaria, onde tomaram café. O japonês comeu bastante, e Schuldig pagou tudo com uma cara que não emanava exatamente felicidade. Afinal, ele não estava recebendo nenhuma ajuda adicional para bancar mais uma pessoa morando com ele. E com aquele apetite.  
- Estive pensando em escrever uma história sobre tudo.  
- História?  
- É, sobre tudo que está acontecendo. Acho que se eu trocar os nomes e mascarar algumas coisas quando estiver escrevendo, vira uma boa obra de ficção.  
- Ken.  
A jovem testemunha olhou para o tenente então, estranhando tanto a seriedade da voz do alemão como o fato dele ter usado seu primeiro nome, fato inédito até então. Engolindo um último pedaço de bolo, ele respondeu:  
- Sim?  
- Eu acho que você ainda não percebeu a gravidade da situação em que você está. - o tenente chegou mais perto dele, inclinando-se sobre a pequena mesa que dividiam - Tentaram matar você. Não temos a mínima idéia de quem tentou fazer isso, mas essa pessoa é esperta. E você está correndo risco de vida enquanto não prendermos esse cara, até mesmo agora, comendo aqui comigo.  
O moreno ficou quieto, olhando para os pratos vazios sobre a mesa, Schuldig retomando sua refeição. Suspirando, o jornalista apoiou o rosto na mão direita e falou:  
- Eu sei, Schuldig. Mas eu não quero pensar nisso. Melhor pensar que estou de férias ou sei lá... Aquelas fotos do meu quarto eram horríveis.  
Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio até o final do café da manhã, saindo para a rua e retornando para o prédio do policial logo depois. Assim que chegaram na portaria do mesmo, no hall social próximo aos elevadores havia um homem elegantemente vestido, de aparência exótica e semblante sério. O mesmo virou-se na direção do policial e do seu protegido, levantando-se imediatamente da cadeira que ocupava.  
- Tenente Schuldig?  
A voz era grave e confortável, com um inconfundível sotaque. Ken piscou, achando o timbre conhecido, e a aparência... Onde ele já havia visto aquele homem antes?  
- Ja. E o senhor, quem é?  
- Fujimiya Ran. Primeiro-secretário do Ministério de Relações Exteriores do Japão. - o outro respondeu com firmeza na voz, piscando seus olhos... Violetas. Os olhos daquele homem eram estranhamente da cor de ametistas, cobertos por mechas de cabelo vermelho escuro, numa tonalidade meio cereja, que chegavam no máximo até os seus ombros cobertos por um terno impecável.  
- E o quê o senhor deseja?  
- Conversar com o senhor, tenente. E com Hidaka-san também. - ele acrescentou o final em japonês, seus olhos caindo sobre o moreno que parecia confuso, sorrindo de leve - Já faz alguns anos desde a última vez que nos vimos, mas você não mudou muito, Ken-san.  
De repente, algo na cabeça do jornalista pareceu funcionar e dar um estalido, memórias do seu tempo de Iwata voltando rapidamente.  
-...Ran!  
Acirrando os olhos, o tenente interrompeu a conversa dos dois jovens japoneses, encerrando a conversa com um gesto e apontando para o elevador:  
- É melhor conversamos em casa.

Schuldig estava irritado com a situação, embora não soubesse exatamente por quê. Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento ele sinalizou para que os dois japoneses sentassem, ele mesmo preferindo ficar encostado contra uma parede.  
- Bom... Pode falar, Fujimiya-san. - o tenente replicou em japonês, surpreendendo o diplomata por alguns segundos antes de retomar sua postura inicial mais rígida, sentado em um perfeito ângulo de noventa graus no sofá:  
- O governo japonês me enviou à sua procura, Hidaka-san. - ele iniciou, olhando para o moreno - Depois do acidente envolvendo Nakamura Hiroki, soubemos que está sendo mantido em solo alemão e impedido de retornar para casa. Entendemos isso como uma agressão ao direito de ir e vir da sua pessoa por parte do governo local.  
- O quê? - o oficial se deslocou da sua posição inicial, ficando no meio da sala e de frente para o ruivo que havia feito a acusação contra seu país com palavras cheias de floreios, mas ainda sim, uma acusação - Ken concordou em permanecer aqui até o final da investigação. Ele assinou um documento!  
- E sob quais circunstâncias? - o diplomata redargüiu com uma calma e tranqüilidade que estavam deixando Schuldig mais e mais irritado com cada segundo que passava - Eu acredito que um acordo assinado sem tradução para o idioma de Hidaka-san, ainda mais sem qualquer tempo para o exame do mesmo e feito sob pressão...  
- Que pressão! Ken não estava sendo coagido, se é o que você está implicando. - o tenente bufou, jogando seu cabelo longo para trás depois da terceira vez em que o mesmo havia atrapalhado seus movimentos - Ele é a testemunha de um crime, que poderia já ter sido morta e...  
- Mas é um cidadão japonês e como tal deve ser colocado sob a nossa proteção, e não a sua.  
- Sendo que o crime ocorreu aqui?  
- Todos os envolvidos são japoneses. Nakamura Hiroki, a vítima; Hidaka Ken, a testemunha. E possivelmente, pelo que sabemos das investigações, o assassino também é de nosso país.  
- Qual parte de "o crime ocorreu aqui" você não entendeu, Fujimiya? - Schuldig agora estava visivelmente bravo; seus olhos azuis brilhavam com um sentimento que embora não fosse exatamente fúria, tinha um empenho que Ken não havia presenciado neles até então; seu japonês, normalmente sem falhas e apenas com seu sotaque analasado, tinha ficado mais complicado de entender também - Eu achei que todo bom diplomata soubesse da lei da territorialidade? Não importa que todos eles sejam japoneses, mas o assassinato ocorreu aqui, em solo alemão. - ele bateu o pé contra o chão para ênfase - São as nossas leis, procedimentos e penas que serão aplicados a todos os envolvidos, e não as suas. Então, por favor, retire-se. Sua presença não é necessária.  
Ran ficou sentado onde estava, seus lábios pressionados em uma fina linha. Seus olhos cor de ametista brilhavam com uma intensidade semelhante a que Ken enxergara nos olhos do alemão, antes do diplomata se levantar, arrumar seu terno e fazer uma mesura na direção do oficial, dando um breve e quase imperceptível sorriso na direção do moreno.  
- Espero que tenha ciência dos seus atos, tenente. Represento um país aqui, e suas palavras podem ofender uma nação diretamente. Cuidado.  
Fujimiya Ran saiu do apartamento e rumou para os elevadores, Schuldig batendo a porta depois do ruivo com estrondo. Resmungando em alemão, o policial se enfiou na cozinha, de onde voltou com um cigarro aceso que ele fumava com uma tensão palpável.  
Ken, sentado no sofá, sentia como se ele tivesse ido a nocaute em uma luta que ele nem mesmo participara.

- Crawford falando.  
- Crawford, o quê aquela vaca fez?  
O americano ergueu uma sobrancelha, colocando de lado qualquer documento que estivesse lendo e usando a mão livre para massagear sua cabeça em antecipação. Quando Schuldig ligava diretamente no seu escritório fora do horário de trabalho, o assunto não podia ser bom.  
- Schuldig, defina "vaca". A menos que estejamos falando, sem motivo aparente, do mamífero malhado.  
- Ha-ha, Brad. Muito engraçado. - a voz seca e ríspida do alemão chegou aos ouvidos do coronel, tratado pelo primeiro nome - Escuta aqui, Brad. Hoje apareceu um diplomata no meu prédio. Um tal de Fujimiya Ran, para falar sobre as condições ilegais da permanência de Ken na Alemanha, dando a entender de que ele está sendo forçado a ficar aqui e que por isso vai aplicar cada sanção imbecil que ele conseguir pensar com aquela cabeça ruiva dele!  
O oficial mais graduado piscou, segurando o telefone com mais força na sua mão esquerda.  
- Schuldig, acalme-se. - o americano demandou, sabendo que aquilo era impossível, no entanto - Se eu entendi direito, um oficial do governo japonês foi até a sua casa?  
- Foi! O maldito veio até a portaria do meu prédio. A chefe do Ken, aquela Kitada Hanae... Ela não disse que iria tomar providências legais a respeito do caso?  
O coronel já havia se levantado da cadeira confortável da sua sala, seu olhar concentrado nos próximos passos que deveria tomar. Respirando profundamente, ele replicou:  
- Preciso desligar. E você, Schuldig...  
- Já sei, já sei. Ficar calmo e não fazer besteira.  
- Se é que isso é possível com você.  
Batendo o telefone e sabendo que o oficial menos graduado havia feito o mesmo, Crawford deixou sua sala e caminhou rapidamente até o pequeno cômodo onde Nagi ficava, batendo duas vezes contra a porta e depois entrando na saleta sempre escura.  
- Nagi, o quê sabemos sobre um diplomata japonês, Fujimiya Ran?  
- Nada... Ainda. Me dê alguns minutos, coronel.  
O americano concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se em uma cadeira que sempre ficava próxima a porta, observando seu perito trabalhar. Os dedos do jovem nipônico a sua frente se movimentavam em uma velocidade que mal parecia humana, os olhos amendoados do prodígio da polícia não baixando nem por um segundo para olhar o teclado.  
- Fujimiya... Ran, não é?  
- Exato.  
- Só tenho os dados básicos dele registrados aqui. Natural de Iwata, Shizuoka. Tem vinte e quatro anos e começou a trabalhar ano passado para o corpo diplomático japonês. Teve uma ascensão meteórica na carreira, se já é primeiro-secretário.  
- O quê mais pode descobrir? - o oficial mais graduado se mexeu da sua posição. Eles precisavam de mais detalhes, alguma coisa que indicasse porque aquele diplomata havia sido enviado ou algo para usar contra ele.  
- Hmmm. Posso tentar acessar os bancos de dados do governo japonês. - Nagi falou, seus dedos deslizando pelas teclas novamente - Pronto. Fujimiya Ran... Ah. Temos mais informações sobre ele aqui. Excelente esgrimista, tem uma irmã dois anos mais nova, que mora no Japão. Sem pais ou quaisquer outros parentes vivos.  
- Você invadiu a base de dados, Nagi? - Crawford perguntou, se levantando e chegando mais perto da tela que exibia uma foto do diplomata e mais vários outros detalhes sobre ele. Ele era realmente ruivo, e dono de uma aparência muito marcante.  
- Não... Eu ainda tenho meu cadastro antigo da polícia. Não me deletaram do sistema de Tokyo ainda, grande erro. - o jovem japonês respondeu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, que agora era copiado por Crawford. A foto da página de repente mudou, exibindo a imagem de uma garota que lembrava o rapaz anterior, especialmente no tocante aos olhos.  
- Quem é?  
- Fujimiya Aya. A irmã de Ran... Os dois são da mesma cidade natal que Hidaka.  
Franzindo o cenho, Crawford agradeceu os esforços de Nagi e saiu da sala, rapidamente ligando do seu próprio celular para o tenente que cuidava da sua testemunha. Schuldig atendeu pouco depois do terceiro toque, grunhindo.  
- O quê é?  
- Escute, Schuldig... Por acaso Hidaka reconheceu Fujimiya?  
- Sim. O senhor diplomata sabichão fez questão de dizer que não sabia se Ken lembrava dele, mas que eles haviam se visto antes.  
- Qual a ligação entre eles?  
- Eu sei lá, Crawford!  
- Pergunte então, Schuldig. Agora.  
Ele ouviu a voz do seu subordinado conversando com Ken, que pareceu relutante em compartilhar a informação de início, suspeitando da pergunta repentina. No final, acabou revelando a resposta, e o coronel ouviu um grito indignado do seu tenente.  
- Hah. Ken conhece Ran há anos... Ele namorou a irmã dele durante um tempo, freqüentavam a mesma escola.  
- Eu sabia. Laços pré-estabelecidos de confiança. Schuldig, eles estão fazendo de tudo para levar Hidaka embora e jogar a culpa na polícia.  
- Sério, Brad? - o cinismo corrosivo do alemão não conseguia ser mascarado nem mesmo pelo telefone - Não tinha percebido. Ele me acusou de ofender um país, Crawford!  
- Schuldig. Nunca ninguém se intrometeu nas minhas investigações, e não é agora que as regras vão mudar. Continue de olho em Hidaka.  
Desligando sem maiores palavras, o coronel suspirou. O quê ele deveria fazer agora? Olhando de relance para um relógio preso à parede, ele sentia que os pequenos ponteiros do mesmo corriam contra ele. Mas Brad Crawford não era um homem que aceitava derrotas ou provocações facilmente.  
Na verdade, derrota era uma palavra que simplesmente não fazia parte do seu vocabulário.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Agora sim. x3 Meu diálogo favorito é a conversa entre o Schu e o Brad no telefone, quando o Schu fala da "vaca" da Manx. 8D Não sei por que, mas gostei **tanto** dessa parte quando estava escrevendo a história que eu postei em blogs e coisas afins na época para mostrar pro pessoal. E ah, uma notinha sobre questões legais: eu estudo Direito no momento e pretendo seguir para a Diplomacia depois, então não estranhem eventuais termos jurídicos ou discussões desse nível no meio da história. xD Neste capítulo, quem está certo é o Schu: em matéria criminal, aplica-se a regra da territorialidade, ou seja, os procedimentos utilizados serão sempre os daquele país onde o crime foi cometido, não importando a nacionalidade da pessoa em questão. 

E sobre o posto do Aya: eu não faço a mínima idéia de como se opera a hierarquia diplomática no Japão, então usei a brasileira por base. Aqui temos seis cargos, que são: terceiro-secretário, segundo-secretário, primeiro-secretário, conselheiro, ministro de segunda classe e ministro de primeira classe (embaixador). Pela idade jovem do Ran e assumindo que ele deve ter cursado alguma faculdade para só depois entrar na diplomacia (porque aqui é necessário já ser graduado para tentar virar diplomata), ocupar já o cargo dele é um feito notável. E ele tinha que ter um cargo mais alto para ser designado para uma missão dessas, eu acho. xD

Desculpem as notas gigantes. xx Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!  
Mari-chan.


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo publicado! E não se assustem com coisas que parecerem não-AU para vocês. oo Eu sou descarada mesmo, aproveitando coisas da história original de Weiß. x3

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 07

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou carregado de uma atmosfera estranha para Schuldig. Ele se virou na cama pela enésima vez, depois de uma noite muito mal-dormida. As palavras do diplomata ruivo não paravam de se repetir na sua cabeça, e a simples idéia de que algo ou alguém pudesse arrancar Ken da proteção à qual ele estava submetido era...  
O tenente cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Nem ele entendia porque estava se sentindo daquela forma, tão superprotetor em relação ao hóspede que tinha na sua casa agora. Não havia nenhuma razão lógica e Ken claramente o odiava depois de ter sido preso por ele. Revirando-se na cama mais uma vez, ele não ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta em silêncio, admitindo a figura do moreno.  
- Schuldig?  
A voz veio baixa e hesitante, como se ele tivesse medo de acordar o tenente. O oficial suspirou, virando-se de barriga para cima e sentando por fim na cama, suas mãos juntando todo o cabelo laranja que estava solto em um nó mais firme do que outra vez que Ken assistira a Schuldig manuseando suas longas mechas.  
- Ken... Bom dia.  
- Hey. - o outro sorriu, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Eles haviam comprado algumas roupas para o moreno, mas pijama era algo supérfluo do ponto de vista do policial de modo que Ken dormia com uma calça velha e quase sem elástico de Schuldig, também sem camisa. Primeiro porque o próprio jornalista disse não precisar de uma e em segundo lugar porque era uma visão e tanto - Você já está me chamando de Ken.  
A observação foi retribuída com um meio-sorriso do alemão.  
- Bom, já que você não vai nunca me endereçar como tenente, era a coisa mais justa a fazer. - o alemão replicou e inclinou-se para trás, apoiando o peso do seu corpo nos dois braços, esticando os músculos da parte superior do seu corpo enquanto isso - Precisa de alguma coisa? Pode ir fazer café, se quiser.  
- Ah, não. Não é café. - o moreno respondeu - É que o telefone tocou e como eu achei que você estava dormindo eu atendi. Era Ran... Ele queria saber se posso me encontrar com ele mais tarde.  
- Ran? - o outro mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquele cretino ruivo já estava rondando Ken novamente - Podemos vê-lo mais tarde. Que horas?  
- Anh... Schuldig. Ele frisou que não quer mais ninguém junto. Ele quer conversar comigo sozinho.  
Os olhos azuis do policial se arregalaram ante aquela clara demonstração de audácia do outro homem. Negando com a cabeça, o tenente desceu da cama com movimentos fluidos, abrindo seu guarda-roupa no escuro e observando o moreno pelo reflexo do mesmo em um espelho enquanto começava a se trocar.  
- Não, Ken. Nem pensar.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Porque você é uma testemunha. Eu tenho de acompanhá-lo para qualquer lugar que você for, pode ser perigoso. - Schuldig explicou em um tom de voz paciente, deixando a sua camiseta cair no chão do quarto e se virando para o jornalista - E como diabos ele tem meu telefone?  
- Não sei. Ele não me disse.  
A conversa morreu por alguns instantes enquanto o tenente fazia uma incrível jornada pelo seu guarda-roupa em busca de uma blusa limpa, mas logo Ken quebrou o silêncio:  
- Schuldig, eu acho que não teria problema. Afinal, eu conheço Ran há alguns anos, ele e a Aya-chan...  
Aquilo foi a gota d'água para o já estressado policial. Quando Schuldig voltou a pensar com clareza, ele se encontrou sobre a sua cama, o corpo de Ken entre o colchão e ele mesmo. O jornalista parecia assustado com os movimentos repentinos que o outro havia executado, tendo seus pulsos presos contra a cama pelas mãos do tenente.  
-...Schu?  
A proximidade dos dois corpos, ambos sem camisa, perturbou ligeiramente o alemão. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e desceu de cima do outro, não sem notar antes que uma marca estranha estava presente na altura do ombro do outro, o oficial não se lembrando de ver nada assim quando Ken fizera a série de abdominais e flexões.  
- O quê é isso, Ken?  
- O quê? - o outro perguntou, seguindo os olhos cor de turquesa do policial até onde eles estavam fixados - Ah, uma cicatriz. Ela continua.  
Ken se levantou da cama e ficou de costas para o outro homem. De fato, as suas costas largas e bronzeadas eram permeadas de linhas levemente rosadas, que indicavam queimaduras já meio antigas. A luz que vinha de fora do quarto não era suficiente para Schuldig tecer mais pensamentos a respeito, de forma que ele perguntou:  
- Como isso aconteceu?  
- Faz tempo... - foi a resposta vaga do jornalista ao sentir, de repente, o dedo indicador de Schuldig traçando uma das linhas. Ele fez um barulho baixinho com o fundo da garganta, logo depois continuando a falar - Foi no colegial. O time da nossa escola havia goleado o de uma outra escola, e alguns garotos não gostaram. No final, eles fizeram um plano... Mais uma armadilha. Acabaram prendendo alguns de nós em um galpão do nosso colégio que não era utilizado e atearam fogo.  
- Mein Gott. - o tenente murmurou para si mesmo, chegando mais perto do outro enquanto ainda observava as cicatrizes - Pegaram os culpados? Alguém se feriu? Além de você, claro.  
- Hai. - a resposta de Ken foi quase um suspiro, fazendo com que o oficial tivesse que ficar quase sobre o ombro do outro para ouvir melhor. O moreno tinha fechado os olhos - Na hora que o fogo começou, dois garotos conseguiram escapar por uma janela, e correram para chamar ajuda... Mas eu, um zagueiro e dois centroavantes ficamos presos. Fui o último a ser resgatado e também o que sofreu maiores queimaduras, mas sobrevivi.  
- Isso explica... Porque seu pai não queria essa vida para você. Ele estava preocupado.  
O jornalista abriu os olhos e se virou para o policial, descobrindo a proximidade assustadora de ambos. Ele conseguia sentir o calor que a forma recém-descoberta de Schuldig radiava, e ele se encontrou abraçando o outro sem saber por que, chorando no ombro esquerdo do tenente.  
Com uma calma que ele não demonstrava desde que todo o incidente com Nakamura havia começado, o oficial usou uma das suas mãos para acariciar as costas do moreno, sentindo as cicatrizes enquanto fazia isso. Sua outra mão se concentrou no cabelo macio e cor de chocolate de Ken, o próprio alemão se surpreendendo quando beijou uma mecha castanha suavemente.  
Naquele momento, o jornalista se afastou dele, com um movimento brusco. O policial piscou, não entendendo direito o que ele havia acabado de fazer, mas nem de longe fingindo não entender a razão daquele súbito afastamento.  
- Schuldig! Eu lembrei!  
O tenente ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- O quê?  
- Anos... Tinham anos que eu não pensava no dia daquele incêndio no colegial. Ah, eu não acredito. - Ken colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Schuldig, apertando-o de leve - Lembra que eu disse que dois jogadores fugiram pela janela? Um deles, Schu... Um deles era Nakamura Hiroki.

- Não quero que fique ligando na minha casa.  
- Que outro jeito propõe para que eu entre em contato com Hidaka-san, então?  
- Proponho não entrar em contato.  
- Espirituosa sua sugestão, tenente. Mas creio que já sabe que não a levarei em consideração.  
- Fujimiya, escute. Se quer conversar com Ken, deverá fazê-lo comigo presente.  
- Eu acho que isso infringe alguns direitos de Hidaka-san, tenente.  
- Meu país, minhas regras.  
- Meu cidadão.  
- Fujimiya...  
- Muito bem. Quais são os termos, então?  
- Eu escolho o local e eu estarei presente também, podendo ouvir a conversa.  
- Não é advogado, tenente. Não pode fazer isso.  
- Não tem o direito de pedir uma conversa privativa com Ken também.  
- Por que não pedimos para Ken-san decidir?  
-...Tudo bem. Estou mandando os detalhes do nosso encontro para o seu celular. Até mais tarde.

Os olhos curiosos do jovem japonês foram invariavelmente atraídos pela vitrine iluminada de uma loja de produtos esportivos; Schuldig sorriu para si mesmo e foi atrás, observando a expressão fascinada no rosto do seu protegido.  
- Eu vi esses modelos de chuteiras sendo anunciados no Japão. Kami-sama, eles são bonitos.  
- E caros.  
- Eu não faço idéia de quanto seja isso.  
- Melhor continuar sem saber, Ken. - o tenente riu e deu dois tapinhas afetuosos no ombro do outro, que acabou sorrindo também - Embora eu deteste a idéia de ir encontrar aquele Fujimiya, nós estamos atrasados.  
- Tudo bem. E por que você escolheu um shopping center, Schuldig?  
Enquanto pegavam a escada rolante que os levaria para o piso superior, o tenente cruzou os braços, apoiado no corrimão que deslizava sozinho.  
- Mais gente. Muitas pessoas se encontram aqui, não atrairemos atenção por conversar em outra língua ou qualquer coisa. E também, quero evitar encontros próximos da minha casa. - o policial acrescentou, seu olhar meio severo - Não sei até agora quem passou meu endereço e telefone para Fujimiya. Pode ser perigoso se essa informação se espalhar, afinal você está morando comigo.  
- Hmmm. Eu posso perguntar para ele. Talvez ele me diga a verdade.  
- Talvez... - o outro concordou com a cabeça, indo na direção de uma pequena praça dentro do shopping onde uma fonte ficava no meio de vários bancos. O diplomata ruivo já estava lá, sentado em um desses bancos e lendo o jornal do dia. Schuldig agradeceu aos céus pelo outro ter tido a decência de não aparecer de terno ou com um crachá proclamando a sua profissão; quanto mais discretos eles fossem, melhor.  
Cumprimentos foram trocados e dessa vez, Ken notou o óbvio desconforto entre Schuldig e Ran. Embora ele não entendesse direito o que acontecia entre os dois homens mais velhos, era evidente que nenhum deles desejava a presença do outro. O jornalista sentou-se rapidamente do lado do antigo conhecido, em seguida dizendo que não havia problema se o policial escutasse a conversa deles.  
O ruivo pareceu ligeiramente contrariado e Schuldig não escondeu um pequeno sorriso de triunfo, mas os termos eram aqueles. Ran começou a conversar sobre trivialidades com o repórter, o tenente notando a clássica estratégia para criar confiança naquele que se planeja interrogar ou então extrair informações vitais depois. Irritado com aquela abordagem, o alemão virou para o lado, seus olhos caindo na vitrine de uma grande loja de roupas.  
O tenente acirrou os olhos. Era impressão sua ou alguém havia acabado de se esconder atrás de um manequim ali dentro?  
Ran aproveitou a distração do policial e mudou do japonês oficial para um dialeto conhecido da província de Shizuoka. Entretido na conversa, Ken mudou o jeito de falar automaticamente, Schuldig só percebendo minutos depois que a conversa estava sendo travada de um jeito que lhe era mais estranho. Piscando e sem conseguir fazer com que a sensação de que estava sendo observado fosse embora, o tenente cutucou Ken suavemente.  
- Ken.  
- Schu?  
Os olhos violeta de Ran se alargaram ao notar aquela troca de palavras entre os outros dois homens; se Ken já estava chamando o policial por um apelido e o outro havia abandonado o uso do tradicional sobrenome, eles já haviam desenvolvido uma relação mais profunda do que o diplomata supusera inicialmente. E isso não era bom.  
- Eu ia perguntar sobre o misterioso dialeto de vocês, mas... Não desviem o olhar agora. - o tenente falou pausadamente, grato ao ver que os outros homens tinham obedecido a suas ordens - Acho que estamos sendo observados por alguém de dentro daquela loja de roupas.  
Um minuto tenso de silêncio se passou entre os três adultos, quebrado então por um riso seco e curto de Ran. O diplomata mexeu no seu cabelo rapidamente, um olhar zombeteiro pousando em Schuldig.  
- Francamente, tenente. Essa foi a desculpa mais criativa que eu já ouvi de alguém tentando interromper uma conversa. Meus parabéns.  
- Fujimiya, eu não estou brincando. - o outro respondeu, seu olhar azul novamente adquirindo um brilho que deixava Ken fascinado - Presumo que o treinamento de almofadinhas como você não inclua certas habilidades com a de saber quando se está sendo observado ou não.  
- O meu treinamento incluiu o que é necessário para um diplomata e não para alguém que patrulha ruas, tenente. Eu gostaria que parasse de denegrir a minha profissão, porque em momento algum eu faltei com respeito à sua.  
- Acontece que sua profissão é supérflua, senhor primeiro-secretário. - o alemão replicou com ferocidade, levantando-se do banco e pronto para levar Ken embora dali, ainda mais com aquela estranha sensação que não lhe deixava em paz - Acordos em salões suntuosos nunca salvaram a vida de ninguém como um bom...  
A conversa nada amistosa entre ambos foi interrompida pelo estampido de um revólver, os gritos de várias pessoas servindo como confirmação de que Schuldig não havia imaginado o tiro. O som veio da loja onde, minutos antes, o policial jurara ter visto alguém se escondendo.  
- Vamos sair daqui!  
O alemão urgiu os dois japoneses a se levantarem, ficando cada vez mais preocupado com a situação, em especial porque os tiros não haviam cessado. Ele empurrou os dois na direção de um corredor que levava a uma saída de emergência, em seguida retirando o seu próprio revólver de um bolso interno do seu casaco. Nenhum policial, nas circunstâncias em que Schuldig se encontrava, sairia de casa desarmado.  
Ficando rente a uma parede, ele observou os clientes do shopping jogados no chão, rastejando em busca de abrigo. Provavelmente a segurança já havia sido avisada, mas algo dentro do tenente continuava lhe dizendo que aquilo não era um mero assalto.  
Quando uma onda de silêncio momentânea se abateu sobre aquele local, Schuldig pensou que o assaltante estava sem munição ou então... Havia escapado da loja e agora estava em outro lugar. Arregalando os olhos depois dessa realização, ele correu de volta até onde os outros dois estavam, ofegando mais por causa do estresse do que por falta de oxigênio no sangue.  
- Escutem, vocês dois... Desçam as escadas e sumam daqui. Me esperem na área de segurança do shopping, lá vocês estarão seguros. Ken. - ele parou, lançando um olhar indecifrável para o moreno - Eu quero que você...  
De repente, um novo tiro estilhaçou a vitrine de uma loja que estava praticamente ao lado da dupla de japoneses, Schuldig se virando em segundos para a direção de onde a bala havia vindo e atirando de volta. Ninguém suspeito parecia estar por ali, e quando o policial se voltou para observar as condições dos outros dois homens, encontrou Ken no chão, sua mão esquerda apertando alguma coisa no braço direito de onde sangue escorria.  
- Scheiße! Vamos sair daqui, agora!  
Deixando que o jornalista se escorasse nele, o alemão desceu as escadas com o moreno, Ran vindo logo atrás. O diplomata não perdeu o olhar estranhamente preocupado que Schuldig lançara minutos antes na direção do seu conterrâneo, e começava a entender cada vez mais a preocupação e a irritação do tenente em relação a ele.  
Schuldig havia se afeiçoado a Ken. Uma fraqueza imperdoável e que poderia ser explorada no momento oportuno.  
Quando os dois chegaram no térreo, Schuldig sentou Ken contra uma parede pediu para examinar o ferimento, grato quando percebeu que eram somente estilhaços de vidro que haviam entrado na carne do seu protegido. Xingando-se por ter permitido que o outro saísse de casa sem um casaco que o teria protegido melhor, o policial esqueceu da presença do diplomata até o momento em que ele falou:  
- Devemos ir para um hospital.  
- Não. - o outro respondeu, se levantando depois de ter examinado o problema de Ken - Vão nos procurar em um hospital próximo daqui, com certeza.  
- Mas ele precisa ser tratado! - o ruivo contra-atacou.  
- Concordo com você pela primeira vez. - Schuldig respondeu, levantando Ken do chão e pedindo a ajuda do ruivo - Você veio de carro?  
- Sim. - o outro replicou, notando que caminhavam na direção da saída.  
- Ótimo. Você dirige e eu explico o caminho. Vamos cuidar de Ken em um lugar calmo... E seguro. E não se preocupe com limites de velocidade, já que seu carro não pode ser multado mesmo... Essas malditas imunidades diplomáticas vieram a calhar.  
O primeiro-secretário sorriu por fim, concordando.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Eu achei que a cena do tiroteio foi muito bizarra. T.T Eu não levo jeito nenhum para descrever momentos com ação. 8D -se bate- E sabiam que essa história das imunidades diplomáticas é real? 83 Publicaram um ranking dos países que mais cometiam infrações com os seus carros oficiais nos EUA, tipo fila dupla, estacionamento em lugar proibido e tudo mais, sendo que o governo local não pode exigir essas multas justamente por causa da impunidade - senão me engano, o Brasil figurava entre os primeiros da lista. x.x Êlaiá.

Beijos!  
Mari-chan. 


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora! o.o Esqueci completamente de atualizar no final de semana. xx Bom, mais um passo dado na direção do final. Espero que ele faça sentido...

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 08

* * *

- Levando em conta a sua reação quando chegamos, eu acho que não é a primeira vez que Schuldig vem com alguém ferido aqui. - o jornalista comentou enquanto observava Nagi sair da cozinha com instrumentos cirúrgicos esterilizados.  
- Na verdade, é a primeira vez sim. Em todas as outras ele mesmo era quem estava com problemas. - o pequeno prodígio da polícia local respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Ken e pedindo para que ele removesse a camisa, coisa que o outro fez em segundos. Ran não perdeu o olhar de Schuldig nesse momento.  
- Schuldig? Mesmo? - o moreno mais velho se virou na direção do tenente que estava encostado contra uma parede, uma expressão estranha no seu rosto.  
- Hey, Nagi. Mais trabalho e menos conversa.  
O moreninho deu um sorriso rápido para Ken.  
- Ele odeia quando eu conto sobre suas fraquezas. Ken-san, desculpe-me mas isso vai doer um pouco. - ele avisou momentos antes de pinçar um pedaço de vidro maior com cuidado, o jornalista fechando os olhos e fazendo uma careta - Pronto. Fujimiya-san, me passe aquela vasilha, por favor?  
O diplomata se adiantou e fez o que o outro havia pedido, observando a habilidade do perito japonês naquela situação. Ele realmente parecia alguém muito competente em tudo. Voltando ao seu lugar em uma cadeira, ele se aproximou de Ken e deu a mão para o outro:  
- Aqui, Ken-san. Pode apertar se quiser.  
Um sorriso agradecido foi tudo que o jornalista expressou antes de fechar os olhos e esboçar outra careta, envolvendo a mão pálida de Ran com seus dedos, apertando-a com força. Quando nenhum dos morenos estava observando o diplomata, ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou Schuldig, seu semblante neutro escondendo um sorriso de vitória ao ver um olhar de pura inveja e irritação no bonito rosto do alemão.  
- Está de folga hoje, Nagi?  
- Hai. Crawford me deu o dia hoje... Fiquei mais que o necessário na delegacia nos últimos dias.  
- Interessante. Ele tem muita consideração com você, mas nenhuma comigo.  
- Algo me diz que dessa vez o trabalho extra não está sendo desprazeroso, tenente. - a voz do diplomata atraiu a atenção de Nagi e Schuldig, o alemão captando perfeitamente o sentido daquelas palavras. Ken, ainda se concentrando no seu braço, não pareceu notar nada.  
- De qualquer forma... - o perito falou novamente, colocando um quinto pedaço de vidro na vasilha - Agora pouco a televisão estava noticiando o roubo armado a uma loja de roupas. Era lá que vocês estavam?  
- Ja... E não foi roubo nenhum, isso foi para encobrir o verdadeiro motivo de tudo. - Schuldig saiu da sua posição e sentou-se sobre uma mesinha de centro que Nagi possuía, observando de perto a cena e admirando a postura do jornalista; ele não havia reclamado em nenhum momento até agora.  
- Verdadeiro... Motivo? - Ken perguntou antes de prender os lábios em uma fina linha para evitar um gemido.  
- Sim... Lembram de quando eu disse que estávamos sendo observados? Eu acho que o tiroteio e o roubo foram organizados para levar todo mundo a acreditar que se tratava de um crime comum. Mas depois o tiro foi disparado na nossa direção e feriu Ken. Eu tenho quase certeza de que o assassino de Nakamura está atrás de nós.  
- E por isso você veio para cá, a fim de evitar hospitais. Faz sentido. - Nagi completou o raciocínio do colega, colocando a pinça de lado - Ken-san, espere aqui, vou pegar algo para desinfetar os cortes e cobrir o machucado.  
O perito saiu silenciosamente da sala, o jornalista abrindo os olhos e lançando um olhar de gratidão a Schuldig, soltando a mão de Ran ao mesmo tempo:  
- Obrigado, ne.  
- Não é nada... Eu estou preocupado com esse cara, agora. Ele provavelmente conhece seu rosto, o meu e o de Fujimiya também. E não somos exatamente comuns na nossa aparência. - o tenente acrescentou com um muxoxo nada característico, fazendo Ken rir.  
- Schuldig, não é culpa sua. Você tentou evitar isso a todo custo.  
- Mas não evitei.  
- Mas tentou... E como nada sério aconteceu, está tudo bem. - o jornalista tranqüilizou o policial do seu lugar, vendo Nagi retornar com um frasco de um produto rotulado em alemão, além de gaze e esparadrapo.  
- Fujimiya. Acho que você não deve mais procurar por nós pessoalmente. - Schuldig falou depois de algum tempo - Você também está correndo riscos.  
- Entendo sua preocupação, tenente. Mas eu já servi em países onde a situação diária era muito mais perigosa que este caso; não creio que isso será problema.  
Uma breve batalha de olhares se seguiu entre eles, Nagi optando por ignorar a mesma e Ken simplesmente não percebendo nada. Quando o curativo estava terminado, ele anunciou:  
- Vou avisar Crawford. Vocês três não devem circular muito.  
- Eu sei, Nagi. Qualquer coisa diga para ele me ligar em casa. Vamos, Ken... Quero que você descanse.  
Os três visitantes se foram, Schuldig e Ken ganhando uma carona do ruivo, embora o tenente não tivesse a intenção de aceitá-la. Os dois subiram para o apartamento do policial, ele mesmo instalando o jornalista com todos os cuidados, ganhando um sorriso deslumbrante do moreno no final.  
- Arigatou por tudo, Schu.  
O oficial suspirou, curvando os lábios para cima em um sorriso cansado antes de usar a mão direita para afagar suavemente o cabelo castanho do outro.  
- Não precisa me agradecer, Ken. Eu... Só fiz o meu trabalho.  
Saindo em silêncio do quarto e deixando a porta entreaberta para melhor ouvir qualquer chamado do outro, Schuldig engoliu em seco; nada nunca fora tão distante da realidade quanto a última afirmação que ele fizera ao jornalista antes de sair de perto do mesmo.

O tenente apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda, seus olhos observando com cuidado as imagens que Crawford havia lhe enviado. Eram das câmeras de segurança da loja que havia sido roubada no shopping mais cedo, mas Schuldig sabia ser tudo uma farsa para encobrir o verdadeiro motivo.  
Infelizmente, as imagens não revelaram muito. Somente uma das câmeras havia capturado uma figura ao longe que parecia ter disparado os tiros, mas ele parecia comum: cabelo castanho e roupas normais. Poderia ser virtualmente qualquer pessoa, ainda mais em uma cidade cosmopolita como Berlim. Se por um lado aquela característica favorecia Schuldig, Ken e Ran quando não queriam ser notados ao conversar, ela também ajudava a esconder o assassino de Nakamura.  
Repassando as filmagens mais uma vez, o tenente viu o seu celular vibrar mais uma vez sobre a mesa; ele havia tirado o volume do aparelho para não acordar o jornalista que ainda dormia no outro quarto e viu que a chamada era mais uma vez da sala do seu superior.  
- Hey, Crawford. Alguma novidade?  
- Não. A investigação não cabe à nossa unidade, mas de qualquer forma, a divulgação do incidente é de que tudo não passa de um simples roubo.  
- Isso ajuda. Talvez ele ache que a polícia não percebeu nada mesmo.  
- Mas ele viu você.  
- Eu não estava de uniforme.  
- Mas estava fardado no dia da morte de Nakamura e foi o primeiro a achá-lo. Talvez ele tenha consciência de que estamos tentando enganá-lo; é bom não perder de vista essa possibilidade, Schuldig.  
O tenente suspirou longamente, aproveitando para esfregar os olhos.  
- Você está certo... Sua intuição nunca falha.  
- De fato. Amanhã Nagi estará de volta e eu vou pedir para ele também examinar as fitas.  
- Hmmm... Ele fala japonês, certo? O assassino.  
- Isso não é uma pista muito conclusiva. Afinal, eu e você falamos também e não somos nativos.  
- Brad, a sua mania de destruir meus argumentos é irritante.  
A pausa que se seguiu foi o suficiente para o alemão imaginar o pequeno sorriso no rosto do outro.  
- Schuldig, vá descansar. Já trabalhou bastante por hoje.  
- Você não costuma ser generoso.  
- Então aproveite.  
O som de ocupado encheu a linha e Schuldig esticou-se na cadeira, sentindo os músculos do seu corpo ligeiramente doloridos; era tudo culpa da tensão dos últimos dias, ele tinha certeza. Bocejando, ele quase se assustou quando viu uma xícara de café fumegante ao seu lado.  
- Ken? Eu te acordei? - ele falou, aceitando a xícara com um olhar preocupado, rapidamente dissipado quando o moreno sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e se acomodou em uma cadeira próxima da mesa do computador.  
- Não, não. Acordei agora pouco... E vi você trabalhando aqui, então decidi trazer algo para animá-lo. - foi a resposta do outro. O tenente notou que um rubor considerável havia se espalhado no rosto do seu hóspede, e riu baixinho daquela constatação.  
- Danke, Ken. Não precisava ter se preocupado.  
- Bom, você está dando duro para pegar alguém que quer me matar. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. - o jornalista replicou, sentindo-se inútil naquela história toda; ele não estava fazendo muito mesmo - São as imagens da loja?  
- Hmm-hmm. Mas não dá para ver muita coisa; a única imagem em que vemos o possível atirador é esta. - ele mostrou ao moreno com alguns cliques do mouse - É alguém moreno, com calça jeans e camiseta. Pode ser qualquer um.  
- Sou desu... - o jornalista ficou quieto por alguns minutos, observando alguém que tinha o braço erguido e algo na mão que parecia muito com um revólver. Ken se levantou da sua cadeira, ficando atrás de Schuldig e inclinando seu corpo para frente de modo a ficar com o rosto em paralelo com o do alemão, examinando a cena no monitor.  
A atenção do policial foi imediatamente atraída para a curva do pescoço do moreno ao seu lado. Um perfume suave vinha do jovem à sua direita, fragrância que Schuldig reconhecia como sendo do seu próprio shampoo, mas que ele nunca tinha reparado até então. Fechando os olhos rapidamente e bebendo o último gole de café da sua xícara, ele imaginou por alguns segundos a visão que Hidaka Ken seria no chuveiro.  
- Schu.  
A sua fantasia foi cortada quando a voz do jornalista chegou aos seus ouvidos, um sussurro parecendo bem mais alto do que de costume por causa da proximidade entre os dois:  
- Schu, ele está vestindo uma camisa de algum time de futebol.  
- Hmmmm. - o outro murmurou, abrindo os olhos e vendo um certo jornalista coberto de espuma se dissolvendo na imagem congelada de uma câmera de segurança. A vida era injusta para o tenente - O quê tem?  
- Não tem como aumentar isso? Para ver o número, cores, alguma coisa?  
- Deixa eu tentar. - o oficial suspirou e tentou ampliar a imagem, surpreso quando um distinto número onze se formou nas costas do suspeito - Você tinha razão. Consegue ver mais alguma coisa?  
- Onze... As cores são azul e branco, certo?  
- Isso.  
- Espera aí! - o jornalista ficou visivelmente alvoroçado, quase empurrando Schuldig para o lado na excitação em que ele subitamente se encontrava - Schu! Schuldig, abra uma janela da internet e digite... Esquece, posso me sentar rapidinho?  
Tonto com o ânimo do seu hóspede, o policial concordou, deslizando para o lado e prestes a sair da cadeira quando o outro interviu:  
- Não, não. Não precisa se levantar, é rápido...  
Um calor que o tenente não sentia há algum tempo começou a subir pelo seu corpo quando ele notou efetivamente a presença do corpo atraente de Hidaka próximo do seu, dividindo o mesmo assento. O jornalista parecia alheio aos olhares nada discretos que Schuldig lançava agora para as coxas e para o torso do japonês, Ken completamente atento ao monitor do computador enquanto digitava algo.  
De repente, a mão esquerda do moreno apertou a coxa direita do outro homem, apontando com a mão livre algo na tela:  
- Olha, Schu. Aquela camisa... É de Nakamura!  
O site de um clube de futebol exibia a foto de uma camiseta antiga, modelo que já não era mais fabricado segundo a legenda da mesma. Era o primeiro clube onde Nakamura Hiroki havia jogado, na sua cidade natal que era a mesma de Ken: Iwata. Piscando, ele quase se assustou quando encontrou os olhos turquesa do moreno faiscando com ânimo na sua direção:  
- Esse assassino... É da mesma cidade que eu. Ninguém fora de Iwata teria conhecimento desse time, era pequeno e da série C da J-League, eu lembro dessa época.  
O tenente sentiu que seu queixo havia caído, espantado com a dedução do outro homem e seu vasto conhecimento quando o assunto era futebol. Fechando a boca, ele perguntou:  
- Então você quer dizer que o cara que matou Nakamura... Possivelmente o conheceu antes da fama?  
- Sim.  
Schuldig olhou para a tela, perplexo; aquele crime era mais pessoal do que ele imaginara no início. Sem perder tempo, ele pegou seu celular e discou o número de Crawford; com certeza o coronel gostaria daquela notícia.

O policial abriu a porta do seu apartamento com uma carranca, nada feliz em ver a figura do diplomata parada do lado de fora da porta. O sorriso amável de Ran não enganava Schuldig; ele tinha certeza que o outro o detestava por completo, e a recíproca era verdadeira. Representando um país ou não, o tenente não seria cortês se o ruivo tentasse algo de engraçadinho com Ken.  
- Eu disse que não queria vê-lo na minha casa, Fujimiya.  
- Ah, sempre tão cordial, tenente. Bom dia para você também. - sem mais palavras, o primeiro-secretário passou por Schuldig e se acomodou no meio do sofá, colocando a pasta que sempre carregava no chão, próximo dos seus pés.  
- O quê você quer?  
- No momento, uma xícara de café e falar com Ken-san.  
Raiva começou a correr pelas veias do policial ao ouvir aquela declaração insolente, mas o insulto que ele tinha na ponta da língua morreu ao ouvir a porta do banheiro ser destravada e posteriormente admitindo o moreno na sala. O mesmo havia acabado de sair do banho, com apenas uma toalha na cintura e outra na cabeça, com a qual enxugava com violência suas mechas castanhas. Os dois outros homens ficaram completamente sem palavras diante da cena, ambos seguindo a trilha que pequenas gotas d'água deixavam pelo abdômen de Ken, a marca da grande cicatriz que o moreno tinha nas costas quase coberta pela toalha branca na cabeça.  
- Schu? Está falando sozin... Hey, Ran! - o outro sorriu e deu alguns passos na direção do diplomata, só então se lembrando dos seus trajes. Ou melhor, da falta deles - Ah, chotto matte, ne. Vou me trocar, já venho.  
Nenhum dos dois homens mais velhos falou qualquer coisa enquanto o jornalista foi vestir uma camiseta de treinamento da polícia de Berlim e calça, novamente emprestadas do tenente. Schuldig decidiu que o moreno deveria ser um espetáculo quando fardado, mas as suas fantasias ficaram para outra hora quando a voz educada de Ran chegou aos seus ouvidos:  
- Tenente Schuldig, o café?  
Ken se levantou do sofá, prestes a ir para a cozinha quando o oficial espalmou a mão esquerda na sua direção:  
- Nein. Fique aí e conversem logo, eu já volto.  
Muito a contragosto, o policial se retirou da sala, caminhando com passos arrastados até a cozinha onde começou a fazer o maldito café para o ruivo engomadinho que conversava com o seu protegido na sala. Ele ainda não havia descoberto quem havia passado seu telefone e endereço para Ran; precisava ligar para Nagi, aproveitando que ele já estava de volta ao serviço. Enchendo três xícaras rapidamente e espantando o pensamento de que ele estava fazendo o papel de uma empregada doméstica, Schuldig retornou à sala, encontrando os dois homens sorrindo e conversando animadamente.  
- Aquela noite eu achei que você fosse me matar! - o jornalista riu, esticando os braços em seguida para se espreguiçar e subindo o tecido da sua camisa; os outros dois homens notaram o pequeno gesto - Aya tinha me avisado que você ia chegar tarde do duelo de esgrima, mas não pensei que você fosse voltar tão rápido!  
- O outro competidor faltou e eu fui proclamado vencedor automaticamente. - o ruivo sorriu, seu rosto atraente ficando ainda mais bonito com aquela curva nos lábios rosados, mas Schuldig não queria admitir isso - Se esconder no armário foi uma boa idéia, mas deixar os sapatos na entrada de casa não foi exatamente brilhante.  
- Ah, eu sempre esqueço de detalhes. - o jornalista corou adoravelmente, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Ran então se virou para Schuldig, sorrindo de um modo que o policial sabia ser falso para então dizer:  
- Tem açúcar, tenente?  
Praticamente grunhindo, o policial retornou à cozinha, somente para descobrir que Ken havia usado o açúcar e guardado o mesmo em algum lugar improvável. Ele gastou longos minutos em uma busca à substância doce, quase pensando em levar sal de volta para o diplomata quando encontrou o açúcar em cima da mesa da cozinha. Revoltado com a sua cegueira temporária, Schuldig retornou com o açucareiro na mão.  
E quase deixou o objeto cair.  
Assim que ele colocou os dois pés no piso acapertado da sua sala, Ran aproximou seu rosto do de Ken subitamente e beijou os lábios do outro, assustando positivamente o mesmo. O jornalista ficou estático enquanto o diplomata já havia fechado os olhos e claramente tentava aprofundar o contato entre as bocas, mas quando o moreno pareceu que ia ceder, seus olhos turquesa encontraram os de Schuldig.  
E ele viu uma coisa refletida neles que fazia parte do grupo das coisas que ele mais detestava no mundo: traição.  
O açucareiro foi deixado com estrépito na bandeja que continha as xícaras, as mãos de Schuldig rapidamente agarrando o colarinho da camisa de Ran e puxando o mesmo com violência para trás. O ruivo murmurou um protesto, mas seus olhos exibiam um triunfo incontido. Repentinamente falando em alemão e nem se importando se o outro estava compreendendo seu discurso, o tenente praticamente puxou o diplomata até a porta, chutando a mala do mesmo para fora do seu apartamento depois de abrir a porta e gritar para que ele nunca mais voltasse ali.  
Um olhar rápido na direção do seu hóspede confirmou o que ele imaginava: Ken estava assustado com a reação de Schuldig. O homem mais velho nem se preocupou em falar qualquer coisa, retirando-se para o seu quarto e fechando a porta. Sem acender a luz, o policial caiu de barriga para baixo na cama e permaneceu assim até a voz suave do moreno chegar aos seus ouvidos.  
- Schu...? Desculpe. Eu não sabia que você não...  
O policial nem se mexeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, por mais verdadeiramente sinceras que elas soassem.  
- Gomen nasai. Não fazia idéia de que você era... Contra isso. Desculpe.  
- Contra o quê?  
A voz do alemão havia sido abafada pelos travesseiros, mas fora compreensível. Ele ouviu Ken mudar de posição no quarto e sentiu o peso do outro afundando o colchão; ele havia sentado na beirada da cama do policial, e o mesmo conseguia praticamente ouvir o embaraço do seu protegido.  
- Contra... Homens se beijando.  
- Ken, você enlouqueceu?  
O moreno piscou, vendo o outro sentar na cama com um olhar de descrédito no rosto. Ele havia notado que o outro era inocente, mas aquilo já estava beirando o ridículo. Talvez ele compreendesse melhor com uma demonstração ao invés de explicação.  
Com dois movimentos rápidos, Schuldig selou os lábios quentes do jornalista com os seus. Usando as suas mãos, ele agarrou os pulsos do outro e deitou de volta na cama, trazendo o japonês consigo sem interromper o beijo. Depois do choque inicial das atitudes do alemão, Ken finalmente permitiu que a língua do tenente deslizasse para dentro da sua boca, um barulho quase inaudível de prazer chegando por fim aos ouvidos do policial.  
Ele resolveu interromper o beijo, seus olhos já acostumados ao escuro identificando o mais leve rubor no rosto do seu hóspede.  
- Schu...  
- Eu não sou homofóbico, Ken. Pelo contrário. - o outro explicou com um sorriso brilhante e malicioso - E qualquer cara hétero olharia mais de uma vez para você, com certeza.  
Ele podia sentir o calor que a face do outro radiava, estando tão perto.  
- Eu fiquei com raiva porque aquele Fujimiya... Fez exatamente o que eu não tinha tido coragem de fazer.  
- Coragem?  
- Isso não é bom, Ken. Você é meu protegido e um envolvimento que ultrapasse os padrões de guardião e protegido não é desejado. Mas... - a voz do outro terminou num suspiro - Eu não consegui evitar.  
O moreno ficou quieto por alguns minutos, observando o tenente embaixo dele. Relacionamentos afetivos com outros homens não eram novidade para ele, ainda mais quando se joga futebol por muito tempo. No entanto, ele nunca havia visto o oficial de uma forma diferente até aquele surpreendente momento, e sentiu-se estúpido por causa disso. Schuldig era um homem exótico, muito sensual e de personalidade, e ainda por cima...  
- Você fica bem de farda.  
- Todos dizem isso.  
O tenente deu um sorriso para o outro antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo, murmurando a sua aprovação quando os dedos fortes do moreno começaram a acariciar seu cabelo, brincando com as mechas cor de fogo que eram bastante sedosas. As mãos do tenente abraçaram Ken na altura da sua cintura e lá ficaram, ocasionalmente deslizando por baixo da camisa para tocar a pele das costas dos outro, sentindo as cicatrizes e tendo vontade de beijar cada uma delas.  
Schuldig não sabia se Ran havia ido embora ou ficado no seu hall social. Ele esperava que fosse a última alternativa, porque então certamente o diplomata ouviria os gemidos e gritos extasiados do moreno.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** A dedução do Ken sobre o assassino e talz parecia tão clara na minha cabeça... x.x Acho que pode ter ficado confusa aqui. E outro personagem que eu definitivamente AMO escrever junto com o Schuldig é o Crawford. 83 As pequenas interações dele com o SchuSchu (e do Nagi com o Schu também) me divertem num nível assombroso. 

E numa nota não menos importante... YAOI! 8D Eu lembro que estava desesperada quando escrevi essa fic porque era para um concurso de fanfics _yaoi_ e demorou um tempo absurdo para acontecer alguma coisa entre os personagens. Eu acho que eu seria sumariamente desclassificada se não rolasse algo rápido. o.o

Bei-jos!  
Mari-chan.


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A:** Penúltimo capítulo! -dança- Muito obrigado a todos que comentaram e estão acompanhando a história. Ainda não respondi às reviews mas farei isso ainda nesse final de semana, agora que as férias chegaram! n.n Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ficou maior que os outros. o.ov

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 09

* * *

No dia seguinte à expulsão de Ran do apartamento do tenente, o próprio e Ken haviam decidido visitar Nagi na delegacia e tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre o assassino de Nakamura. Schuldig estava de visível bom humor, o que causou várias sobrancelhas erguidas pela unidade e em especial por parte de Crawford, que não fez perguntas depois de ver o leve rubor no rosto do protegido do seu tenente.  
Ele deveria ter imaginado que aquilo iria acontecer; ele conhecia bem o seu subalterno.  
Quando os dois já estavam na saleta de Nagi, Ken mostrou-se ligeiramente desconfortável ali dentro. Ele não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro, respirando profundamente por várias vezes até os olhos azuis do alemão se focarem nele com preocupação:  
- Ken, o quê foi?  
- Este lugar é escuro... E muito apertado.  
- Sempre falamos isso para o Nagi, mas quem disse que ele quer mudar? - o policial sorriu e viu que o outro não estava brincando - Ken?  
- Eu tenho... Um pouco de claustrofobia. - o moreno divulgou por fim, atraindo a atenção do perito também, que havia girado na sua cadeira para fitar seu conterrâneo - Tem algum problema se eu esperar lá fora?  
- Nein. Qualquer coisa que descobrirmos aqui eu te falo. Vamos. - o tenente acompanhou o jornalista que parecia bem mais aliviado para fora, pedindo para que alguém o escoltasse até sua sala e o deixasse à vontade por lá. Depois do aceno de despedida que o japonês lhe deu junto com um sorriso de gratidão, o alemão voltou para a sala escura do perito, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- Fazia tempo que eu não via você ser tão humano, Schuldig.  
- Nagi. - o outro advertiu o moreninho em uma voz severa, mas cuja intenção ameaçadora se dissipou quando um sorriso iluminou o rosto do tenente - Você entenderia se o conhecesse.  
- Eu entendo, Schu. Ele é uma boa pessoa e não merecia estar passando por isso... Mas você já sabe o quê Crawford vai dizer sobre isso.  
- Sei. - o homem de cabelos cor de fogo assentiu em silêncio - Mas ele não vai reclamar enquanto isso mantiver meu bom-humor.  
Um pequeno sorriso cúmplice apareceu no rosto do perito, antes dos dois oficiais ficarem sérios e darem início às investigações de fato. Schuldig relatou em pormenores o que Ken havia descoberto na noite anterior, e os dois repassaram as imagens que haviam sido tão reveladoras diante dos olhos do moreno.  
- Então sabemos que o assassino não só é japonês como deve ser de Iwata também.  
- Sim... Eu comecei a triagem, já. - Nagi abriu uma tela que estivera minimizada com vários nomes, datas, horários e companhia aéreas - São os registros dos vôos provenientes do Japão ou que fizeram escala aqui, vindos de lá também. Peguei dos últimos seis meses. O problema é que eles não informam a cidade natal dos passageiros.  
- Hmmm... Há uma chance do assassino estar entre eles. Mas... - o tenente se sentou, seus olhos azuis refletindo o brilho de igual cor da tela do monitor - Talvez esse cara morasse aqui ou não viesse do Japão. Nesse caso, a triagem é inútil.  
- De fato. - o perito concordou - Há também a possibilidade desse assassino ter utilizado nome e passaporte falsos, se ele já viesse planejando o assassinato como parece ser o caso.  
- Ele planejou a morte de Nakamura, mas não o que aconteceu depois... - o tenente correu a mão direita pelo seu cabelo, enrolando a ponta de uma mecha com os dedos - Por que parece que toda vez que uma pista boa surge, ela não leva a lugar nenhum? Odeio isso.  
- É a realidade, Schu.  
Os dois pararam de conversar por um momento, até o alemão se lembrar de algo:  
- Nagi! Como Fujimiya soube do meu endereço e do meu telefone?  
- Fujimiya? O diplomata? - o moreninho pareceu surpreso - Eu não faço idéia. Alguém deve ter divulgado, Schuldig.  
- Eles não teriam acesso por meio de Ken, não é? Por ele ser cidadão japonês ou qualquer coisa assim?  
- Não porque o paradeiro dele é desconhecido segundo qualquer fonte oficial. - Nagi girou a sua cadeira e observou atentamente seu colega - Não estou gostando disso. Se Ran descobriu onde Ken está, outra pessoa pode descobrir também. E eu garanto que foram meios comuns utilizados por Fujimiya, porque qualquer jeito diplomático e por conseqüência oficial não retornaria qualquer resultado.  
- Nagi... Ran é irmão de uma ex-namorada de Ken. - Nagi pareceu surpreso com aquela revelação e a cara de desgosto que o alemão fez, mas não precisou perguntar nada para obter sua resposta - Sim, acabei descobrindo a ligação entre eles como Crawford pediu outro dia.  
- Estranho.  
- Sim... Mas de qualquer forma, Ran deve conhecer alguém do círculo de amizades atual de Ken, alguém que sabia que ele estava aqui... - o tenente parou - Dias atrás, ele disse que só sua chefe e dois amigos sabiam da sua viagem. Como ele não voltou para casa depois de tudo, a sua chefe comunicou o governo, que enviou justamente Fujimiya que já tinha laços pré-estabelecidos com Ken para levá-lo de volta. Crawford comunicou que Ken estava sob minha proteção e...  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio.  
- Foi através de você que chegaram em Ken, Schu. Alguém deixou escapar o seu nome, e foi com base nisso que encontraram-no. Eu garanto que não viram problema em passar seu endereço ou telefone para alguém interessado em falar com você, até porque pouquíssimas pessoas sabem que você está guardando Ken. Crawford não divulgou quase isso para evitar que a informação vazasse.  
- Parece que até mesmo os planos perfeitos de Brad têm seus defeitos. - o tenente suspirou contrariado - Isso coloca Ken sob mais perigo ainda.  
- Acha que Fujimiya está ligado ao assassino, então?  
- Não sei. - o outro negou com a cabeça - Ele quase foi atingido aquele dia no shopping também. Só porque eu não gosto dele, não quer dizer que ele está envolvido, ne.  
- Hmm. É, acho que você está certo.  
- Só sei que hoje mesmo eu vou sair de casa. Talvez fiquemos hospedados em hotéis ou coisa assim, não é bom para Ken ficar muito tempo num lugar só e ainda mais na minha casa, que já é um endereço conhecido. Eu irei comunicando as mudanças para você e para Crawford, se precisarem falar comigo.  
- Hai. - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça - Parece a coisa mais acertada a fazer. Voltando ao assassino... Segundo Ken, ele conheceu Nakamura antes da fama. E parece conhecer Ken também.  
O alemão ficou em silêncio, pensando naquelas palavras quando se lembrou de uma das primeiras conversas que tivera com o jornalista, quando ele havia deduzido que o assassino era alguém conhecido dele também:  
- Nagi! É isso... Alguém que conheceu Nakamura e Ken. Todos são da mesma cidade, logo essa pessoa só pode tê-los conhecido quando estiveram juntos pela primeira vez, quando eles ainda eram estudantes do colegial.  
- Mas então nenhum dos dois deve ter mudado muito para poder ser reconhecido hoje em dia. Precisamos de fotos para comparar... Isso eu acredito que consigo em pouco tempo. Enquanto isso, você vai para casa pegar suas coisas e mudar para um hotel. E rápido.  
Batendo continência com um pequeno sorriso, o tenente saiu atrás do seu protegido.

- Sabe, Schu. Não sei se quero ir para outro hotel.  
- Não posso deixar você ficar em casa, Ken. Não tem como, já que sabem a localização do...  
As palavras do policial morreram na sua boca quando os dois deixaram a cabine do elevador e encontraram a porta do apartamento do tenente aberta, a sua sala toda revirada. O alemão fez um sinal para o moreno ficar em silêncio e se abrigar na escada de incêndio, enquanto ele retirava a sua arma de um bolso e colocava-se rente à parede do seu apartamento.  
Entrando devagar na sua sala, ele observou o total estado de desordem do seu apartamento; sua televisão havia caído no chão, as almofadas haviam sido retiradas das suas capas e reviradas, revistas e livros jogados sem cerimônia pelo chão. Andando devagar com a arma pronta para atirar em qualquer coisa que se mexesse, ele também notou o estado em que o banheiro e a cozinha estavam, chegando por fim no seu quarto.  
Seu computador estava ligado, mas graças ao sistema de proteção que ele havia colocado no mesmo, não parecia que ele havia sido invadido. Seu guarda-roupa tinha sido revistado e Schuldig notou que várias fardas haviam sido dispostas sobre a sua cama, como se o assassino quisesse deixar claro que ele sabia de tudo sobre o protetor daquele que ele tentava matar. Indo até o quarto de Ken, ele notou que os poucos pertences do moreno que haviam escapado do incêndio haviam sido levados, mas de longe o quarto do jornalista era o menos bagunçado; parecia que o objetivo do assassino eram as coisas pessoais do japonês, e assim que as encontrou, saiu correndo.  
Abaixando a arma e guardando de novo a mesma no bolso do seu casaco, Schuldig rapidamente foi até Ken, que ainda estava onde ele havia sido instruído a ficar. Assim que ele viu o outro homem são e salvo, ele abraçou o tenente com força, em seguida beijando-lhe os lábios repetidas vezes, o policial por fim prensando o corpo do moreno contra a parede e respondendo aos carinhos do outro por alguns momentos.  
- Eu fiquei com medo... Achei que você pudesse ter...  
- Não, Ken. Não vai acontecer nada com ninguém. Eu prometo. - ele falou, sabendo que as suas palavras eram no mínimo difíceis de serem cumpridas senão impossíveis, mas ele definitivamente não queria assustar o outro - Acho que o assassino de Nakamura veio aqui atrás das suas coisas que escaparam ao incêndio e levou embora. Precisamos sair daqui.  
- Kuso. - o outro xingou, fazendo uma careta - Ele realmente não está para brincadeiras.  
- Nós também não. Vamos.  
Os dois desceram as escadas de incêndio rapidamente, chegando até a garagem onde pegaram a moto do alemão. Montando na mesma, o tenente costurou no trânsito de um jeito que seria agraciado com uma multa mais tarde, mas nenhum dos dois pensou nesse tipo de conseqüência. Acabaram por final em um hotel no lado oposto ao apartamento de Schuldig na cidade, não muito vistoso mas bem localizado no caso de uma fuga ser necessária.  
Assim que haviam se instalado, o tenente ligou do seu celular para Nagi, com quem trocou rápidas palavras e depois fez uma expressão de confusão, passando o telefone para o jornalista.  
- Nagi quer falar com você.  
- Por quê?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia.  
Dando de ombros e parecendo apreensivo, Ken pegou o pequeno aparelho da mão do tenente, sentando na beirada da cama do hotel enquanto isso. Schuldig havia deitado atrás dele, e enquanto ouvia o lado do moreno da conversa, aproveitava para deslizar os dedos da sua mão direita pela linha dos quadris do outro, divertindo-se em silêncio quando o homem mais novo se retorcia para evitar que um gemido escapasse e chegasse nos ouvidos de Nagi.  
- Ken-san, você disse que tem certeza de que o assassino conheceu Nakamura antes da fama, correto?  
- Hai. Isso seria em Iwata; o primeiro time de destaque dele foi fora da província.  
- Certo. E como também parece que o assassino o conhece pessoalmente, isso faz com que ele tenha cruzado com vocês na época do colegial. Haveria a possibilidade dele ser Fujimiya, mas é impossível porque ele só chegou em solo alemão depois do assassinato e seus álibis foram todos confirmados pelo governo japonês e várias outras testemunhas.  
- E tem a voz dele.  
- A voz?  
- A voz dele não é aquela que fez as ameaças no vestiário.  
- Ken-san, Schuldig mencionou algo sobre um acidente com você há alguns anos. O quê aconteceu?  
- Foi com o time de futebol da escola. Vários meninos se machucaram, eu inclusive, mas Nakamura e um outro garoto escaparam pela janela para pedir ajuda... Kami-sama, eu preciso que me faça um favor, Nagi. Vou passar os nomes de algumas pessoas... Eu preciso que você pesquise sobre elas e me informe o que aconteceu com todas, está bem?  
Schuldig já havia sentado na cama e agora olhava atentamente para o outro homem, não acompanhando mais o seu raciocínio. Quando Ken terminou de ditar uma lista de nomes e desligou o celular, ele estava tão nervoso quanto no dia em que Nakamura havia sido morto, na primeira vez em que esbarrou no alemão.  
- Ken, o quê aconteceu? - o tenente perguntou enquanto cobria uma das mãos do moreno com as suas, sentindo-a gelada - Quem eram aquelas pessoas?  
- Eram do meu time na escola... Na época do incêndio. Lembra da gravação, das palavras do assassino? Ele dizia que tinha de fazer algo que ele já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. E se ele...  
As palavras do moreno foram cortadas pelo som do aparelho celular de Schuldig, tocando na mão de Ken. Ele atendeu rapidamente o mesmo, a voz do moreninho chegando com uma nota de surpresa aos ouvidos do jornalista.  
- Ken-san, todas aquelas pessoas... Morreram. Ao longo dos últimos meses, nos mais variados tipos de crimes.  
- Nagi. O assassino é alguém que está matando todos aqueles que jogaram contra o seu time no colegial. Ele está terminando o serviço que o fogo não completou.  
- Você tem certeza, Ken?  
- Tenho. Nakamura era um dos últimos alvos.  
- Quem ainda falta, Ken-san?  
O moreno engoliu em seco.  
- Eu. Eu sou o único do time que ainda está vivo. Ele não quer me matar porque eu sou uma testemunha, e sim porque eu sou o último jogador que causou a derrota dele.  
O jornalista não conseguiu falar mais nada depois daquilo, desmaiando nos braços do tenente.

A primeira coisa que os olhos azuis do moreno focalizaram foi o rosto severo de Brad Crawford, que o observava com a atenção clínica de um médico que assiste competentemente o seu paciente. Ele piscou, como se aquele pequeno gesto fizesse seu cérebro acordar e parar de mandar imagens estranhas para a sua mente, porque o coronel não poderia estar ali.  
- Hidaka-san? Sabe quem eu sou?  
- Exatamente por saber... É que eu não estou entendendo a sua presença aqui, coronel. - o jornalista falou levando a mão direita à sua cabeça, onde um foco localizado de dor parecia não querer deixá-lo em paz; ele perdeu um breve e raríssimo sorriso no rosto do policial, que se levantou da cadeira que ele ocupara até então:  
- Muito bem. Eu vou chamar Schuldig; obriguei-o a comer alguma coisa antes que ele também desmaiasse por causas diferentes das suas. Se precisar de algo enquanto isso, Nagi está aqui.  
Foi só então que o moreno virou a cabeça para o outro lado, vendo seu conterrâneo sentado em silêncio próximo à janela do quarto. O carpete diminuiu o som das botas de Crawford contra o piso, que eventualmente sumiram com o leve abrir e bater de uma porta. Sabendo estar sozinho com o outro no quarto, ele perguntou:  
- O quê aconteceu?  
- Até onde se lembra das coisas, Hidaka-san?  
O jornalista rolou sobre as suas costas, ficando de barriga para cima e com os olhos presos no teto enquanto pensava na resposta para aquela pergunta. Ele e Schuldig haviam retornado ao apartamento, descoberto que ele havia sido invadido e depois rumado para um hotel, onde ele...  
- Naoe-san, eu... Eu lhe passei uma lista?  
- Exato. Os jogadores do seu time de futebol do colegial, e descobrimos que todos foram mortos ao longo dos últimos meses.  
- E só eu estou faltando na lista. Era isso mesmo... - o jornalista suspirou derrotado, afundando no colchão macio. Ele não sabia quando tudo aquilo acabaria, mas desde que pisara em solo alemão, era como se uma sucessão de pesadelos estivesse ocorrendo na sua vida.  
De repente a porta do quarto do hotel se abriu, admitindo a nervosa figura do tenente que praticamente correu até a cama de casal onde o moreno estava repousando, sentando-se ao lado e beijando os lábios do outro com paixão. O alemão usou as suas mãos para segurar o rosto do seu protegido delicadamente, as duas bocas realizando movimentos que pareciam coreografados enquanto o próprio jornalista corria seus dedos pelo cabelo sedoso do homem que tinha quase sobre si.  
O tenente murmurou várias palavras em alemão que o jornalista não entendeu, compreendendo, no entanto, o universal sinal representado pelo som de Crawford limpando a sua garganta. Os dois homens se separaram, relutância óbvia nos seus movimentos, mas no final interligaram os dedos, sentando lado a lado na cama.  
- Não esqueçam da presença de Nagi, por favor.  
- Ah, Brad. Nagi já viu coisas muito piores no seu trabalho. - o tenente se virou e deu uma piscada de olho para o perito, que não esboçou nenhuma reação a não ser um brilho mais intenso no seu olhar - De qualquer forma... Está se sentindo bem, Ken?  
- Estou... Apenas com dor de cabeça aqui. - ele apontou o local aproximado com a sua mão livre - Mas bem. O quê... Está havendo? Porque estão aqui, coronel?  
Os olhos escuros do americano ficaram mais suaves por um momento, Crawford suspirando antes de retirar os óculos do seu rosto para limpar as lentes com um pedaço de tecido especial que ele havia retirado de um bolso da sua farda. Recolocando os óculos de volta, ele cruzou os braços.  
- Hidaka-san, toda a minha unidade está nesse hotel. Depois dos nomes que passou para Nagi, todos nós entendemos os planos desse assassino. Compreendo que a sua situação não deve ser confortável, mas essa é a oportunidade ideal para capturá-lo.  
Schuldig sentiu os dedos do jornalista apertarem os seus de leve e ele mesmo assumiu a explicação:  
- Se ele burlou a segurança do estádio e chegou em Nakamura, achamos que ele vai vir atrás de você quando divulgarmos... Acidentalmente, digamos, o seu paradeiro. Vamos fazer uma armadilha. - ele explicou - E vamos prendê-lo.  
- Wakatta. - o outro concordou - Então eu fico aqui e sirvo de isca?  
- Claro que não, Ken! Isso é muito perigoso. - o tenente comentou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- Sairemos com você pela garagem, Hidaka-san. Será escoltado até a delegacia, onde poderá acompanhar tudo com Nagi se desejar; fizemos as devidas ligações com as câmeras de segurança do hotel. - o coronel explicou, dando alguns passos para a direita antes de olhar para os dois homens que ainda tinham as mãos ligadas - Concorda com tudo?  
- Sim. Eu... Já vou, então. - ele se levantou da cama e Nagi atrás dele fez o mesmo, mas o jornalista parou quando Schuldig deixou que as mãos se separassem - Schu?  
- Eu vou ficar aqui. Vou participar da ação. - ele respondeu, levantando-se também e colocando as duas mãos nos ombros de Ken - Lembra do que eu lhe disse hoje cedo? No meu apartamento? - ele esperou até que os olhos azuis do moreno mostrassem que ele havia recapitulado as suas palavras - Eu vou manter a minha promessa. Fique em segurança com Nagi; assim eu não vou me preocupar com você, está bom?  
Crawford observou a cena e fez um sinal para o perito, ambos saindo do quarto sem ruído. Quando se viram sozinhos novamente, Ken deu um passo para frente e abraçou o tenente com força, enterrando a cara na curva do seu pescoço com o ombro.  
- Schu... Por favor, não faça nada perigoso.  
- Esse é um pedido meio complicado para um policial, Ken... - o alemão sorriu contra as mechas castanhas do cabelo de Ken, respirando contra elas suavemente - Mas eu prometo que assim que esse louco estiver atrás das grades, nós vamos fazer uma boa comemoração... E você vai poder voltar para o Japão também.  
O moreno ergueu a cabeça, fitando os olhos do tenente com atenção. Por alguns instantes, ele jurou ver ali uma inconfundível tristeza retratada, mas que foi logo escondida pelas pálpebras do policial quando o mesmo desceu seu rosto para beijar o moreno mais uma vez, ambos compartilhando um contato tão intenso que era quase como quisessem fundir os corpos.  
- Vá agora, Ken. Cuide-se, está bem?  
Concordando com a cabeça, o moreno se afastou na direção da porta, pousando a sua mão direita sobre a maçaneta dourada e então ficando quieto por alguns segundos. Ele se virou para trás, abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas decidiu contra aquela atitude, fechando a mesma e curvando os lábios em um sorriso. Schuldig retribuiu o mesmo, e por fim, o jornalista sussurrou:  
- Ganbatte, Schu.  
Ele cruzou a porta por fim e se assustou com a presença de Crawford no corredor, que no entanto não lhe disse nada, cumprimentando-o com a cabeça. O coronel entrou de volta no quarto enquanto Nagi lhe fez um sinal, pedindo para que fosse seguido.  
Ken descobriu cedo que cada passo que o levava para longe de Schuldig comprimia-lhe o coração com uma angústia que ele não sabia como enfrentar.

Depois de aceno de cabeça de Nagi, Ken pegou o telefone e digitou os números do celular de Ran, a voz grave do ruivo enchendo a linha depois de três toques:  
- Moshi moshi.  
- Ran... Sou eu.  
- Ken-san? Está tudo bem?  
- Na verdade... Não. Não no momento, mas eu acho que vão pegar o assassino hoje. Ran, eu preciso que me diga uma coisa: por acaso você sabe da minha localização? Recebeu alguma mensagem dizendo que eu estou em um hotel?  
Silêncio preencheu a linha como o moreno previra, porém por um tempo relativamente curto. Um suspiro que parecia traduzir todos os conflitos internos do diplomata se seguiu, sua voz soando logo depois:  
- Hai. Eu tenho... Pessoas trabalhando constantemente na sua localização. A informação de que você está no sul da cidade em um hotel foi confirmada pela minha equipe.  
- Ran, é uma armadilha.  
- Nani?  
Foi a vez de Ken suspirar, andando até uma cadeira do lado de Nagi. Curiosamente, aquela saleta escura já não lhe parecia tão opressora, talvez porque ele mal conseguisse se concentrar no tamanho do cômodo sabendo que Schuldig estava envolvido em algo perigoso. Novamente.  
- Eu estava lá até agora pouco com Schuldig, mas fui retirado do hotel e estou sob proteção na delegacia. Eu sou a última vítima que o assassino quer, Ran. Eu lembrei da lista do meu time no colegial, e só eu não fui eliminado ainda.  
- O quê? - o ruivo se agitou do outro lado - Você não pode estar falando sério! Isso tudo é por causa de uma revanche da nossa época de colegial?  
- Eu acho que sim... Faz sentido, Ran. Faz todo o sentido. Quando capturarem o assassino de Nakamura eu terei certeza. De qualquer forma, estamos torcendo para que ele morda a isca. A moto de Schuldig está na garagem do hotel, e foi nela que chegamos. Alguns policiais estão infiltrados como funcionários do hotel, também. Temos tudo pronto antes dele, pela primeira vez. Então, por favor... Não vá para lá, está certo?  
- Ken.  
O jornalista se surpreendeu com a falta do pronome de tratamento, endireitando a postura do seu corpo na cadeira inconscientemente:  
- Hai?  
- Ken... Eu acho que eu estive sendo seguido pelo assassino.  
- Como assim? - o moreno devolveu e girou na sua cadeira, pedindo para Nagi acompanhar a conversa também, o perito rapidamente colocando um fone de ouvido e digitando alguns comandos em um painel - Estou colocando Nagi na escuta.  
- Certo. Eu acho que isso aconteceu porque... Bom, está nos noticiários direto a morte de Nakamura e o incidente diplomático que isso gerou entre Alemanha e Japão. Meu nome foi divulgado, como o principal encarregado japonês das negociações... E Ken, nós estudamos juntos. Se quem está fazendo isso é da nossa época, há uma grande chance de que ele me conheça também. E está me seguindo, sabendo que eu tenho os meios de conseguir as suas localizações exatas com recursos estatais.  
Os dois morenos na delegacia fizeram gestos afirmativos com a cabeça.  
- Faz sentido.  
- Eu acho... Que deveria ir para o hotel. Isso dará mais veracidade para a sua história. Aproveitem para monitorar qualquer veículo que siga o meu, pode ser útil.  
- Mas, Ran! Você estará se colocando em perigo!  
- Como eu disse antes para o tenente, não é nada comparado à situação diária de várias nações. E depois, Ken-san... Eu acho que devo um favor a Schuldig. E a você também, depois de tudo.  
Nagi apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo o rubor estranho que havia se espalhado no rosto do protegido do seu colega. Ken logo sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo se recompor novamente.  
- Ran... Tome cuidado.  
- Tomarei. Envie as instruções para o meu celular e irei imediatamente para lá.  
- Arigatou, Ran.  
- Não é nada.  
Os dois desligaram e Nagi retirou o grande fone de ouvido que tinha sobre a cabeça, colocando o mesmo sobre a bancada e ocupando-se em mandar uma mensagem de texto com o endereço do hotel. Enquanto observava a mensagem ser enviada, ele se virou na direção de Ken:  
- Hoje tudo termina, Hidaka-san. E poderá voltar para o Japão.  
- Assim espero, Naoe-san.  
Embora aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras, Ken sabia que, no fundo, seu maior desejo já não era mais retornar para casa.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Yay, chegamos perto do desfecho. E repararam como eu sempre escapo na hora de fornecer endereços? xD Talvez porque eu não conheça nada na Alemanha, hehe. x3 E minha cenas favoritas foram as com o Brad nesse capítulo. Por mais que elas tenham sido minúsculas, hehe. 

Até o capítulo final!  
Mari-chan.


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A:** Eu esqueci de novo de atualizar no dia certo, então esperei dar mais uma semana para terminar com a história de vez, postando inclusive o epílogo. É o último capítulo, espero que gostem! E que a solução do mistério faça algum sentido também. x.x

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Capítulo 10

* * *

- Fujimiya está vindo para cá.  
- O quê? - Schuldig perguntou, virando-se para Crawford que acabava de desligar seu celular e inseri-lo de volta no bolso onde ele costumava ficar - O quê aquele ruivo imbecil quer aqui?  
- Schuldig... - o coronel caminhou até seu subordinado, ajustando o colete à prova de balas que ele vestia - A informação que vazamos foi captada por Fujimiya, e Ken ligou para ele avisando que é uma armadilha. Mas o próprio primeiro-secretário disse que ele acredita estar sendo seguido pelo assassino, então concordou em dar mais veracidade para a nossa história.  
-...Aquele cara está nos ajudando?  
- Ja.  
- Imagino o que ele quer em troca.  
- Eu acho que você deveria pensar em prender o homem que está tentando matar seu protegido, tenente. - a voz fria e profissional do americano despertou o outro dos seus delírios que se aproximavam de assassinos e que envolviam a figura atraente do diplomata - Vamos. Todos já estão em posição e o carro de Fujimiya não está longe daqui.  
- Nagi está...  
- Exato. E ele notou que um veículo vem seguido o carro de Fujimiya há alguns bons minutos, já. Ele conseguiu identificar a placa utilizando as câmeras de alguns semáforos, mas ele é...  
- Um carro alugado.  
Crawford balançou a cabeça, confirmando.  
- Brilhante. Vamos. Boa sorte, Brad. - o tenente sorriu, sentando-se sobre a cama; ele iria ficar no quarto onde supostamente ele e Ken estavam.  
- Não vamos precisar de sorte hoje à noite. Eu sei como isso vai terminar.  
Fazendo uma saudação oficial, o coronel se retirou e desceu as escadas, transmitindo comandos pelo rádio. Schuldig, sentado na cama, esperava que as previsões sempre corretas do seu chefe não o desapontassem. Andando até a janela, ele abriu a cortina e observou o movimento nas ruas por alguns minutos, surpreso ao avistar o carro da embaixada japonesa entrando no estacionamento. Logo depois, um carro popular azul escuro fazia o mesmo percurso, e com a ajuda do binóculo que estava com ele, identificou a chapa como sendo a do carro que vinha seguindo Fujimiya.  
- Ele está aqui. Preparem-se.  
A voz de Crawford chegou até os seus ouvidos, ligeiramente cortada pela estática, mas compreensível na sua totalidade. O tenente se afastou da janela, andando até os abajures do quarto e acendendo ambos; a luz não seria suficiente para cegá-lo mas dava a sensação de que alguém realmente ocupava o quarto. Ele foi até a televisão em seguida, ligando o aparelho e deixando o som baixo, suficiente para que ele conseguisse ouvir qualquer coisa do lado de fora. As imagens coloridas da tela, no entanto, produziam um efeito único no chão acarpetado do quarto, algo que era visível do lado de fora no corredor também.  
A voz do comandante da unidade continuava instruindo seus oficiais, passando os comandos necessários. Fujimiya já havia estacionado e estava na recepção, onde um policial a paisana havia assumido as funções de recepcionista. O diálogo chegou aos ouvidos de Schuldig pelos comunicadores:  
- Boa noite, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
- Eu gostaria de fazer uma visita aos hóspedes do quarto 2312.  
- Muito bem. Qual seu nome, senhor?  
- Ran Fujimiya.  
O policial pegou o telefone e fez a ligação falsa, esperando por alguns momentos para encenar um monólogo que fora convincente como um diálogo. O homem que havia seguido Ran de carro ainda não havia descido do veículo, provavelmente esperando por alguma coisa que Schuldig não sabia o que era.  
O tenente ouviu um de seus colegas autorizar a subida do diplomata, que se encaminhou para um dos elevadores e apertou o botão de dois andares: o primeiro e o vigésimo terceiro. Assim que parou no primeiro andar, ele encontrou um oficial fardado que o conduziu rapidamente para a escada de incêndio em segurança. O elevador, então, continuou sua jornada para o último andar, porém vazio.  
- Atenção, ele saiu do carro. - Crawford falava novamente - Homem, alto, por volta de um metro e setenta e cinco. Cabelos castanhos, definitivamente japonês. Está de terno, cor bege.  
Schuldig omitiu um comentário sarcástico sobre a velocidade em que Crawford ia passando os detalhes, como se fosse um comentarista em um desfile de moda; o tenente sabia que tendia a ficar muito ácido e inconveniente quando ansioso, e aquela não era uma hora para nervosismo. Sem saber o que acontecia lá embaixo porque toda a comunicação havia silenciado, o alemão voltou a prestar atenção quando a voz do estranho e do policial-recepcionista foi ouvida novamente, o diálogo se passando em um inglês sofrível.  
- É a voz que gravamos?  
- Não sabemos ainda. - Schuldig respondeu antes mesmo de Crawford a pergunta feita por outro oficial - A voz que temos gravada foi em japonês, e o timbre pode se alterar um pouco quando mudamos de idioma.  
- Ah...  
- Quietos.  
A voz de Crawford interrompeu qualquer conversa, todos novamente prestando atenção na recepção:  
- Você teria como dizer para onde aquele senhor ruivo foi? - o suspeito do assassinato de Nakamura falou.  
- O senhor é parente dele ou precisa falar com ele? - o recepcionista perguntou, fazendo uma leve cara de desconfiança; o outro balançou a cabeça.  
- Não, não. Mas ele derrubou alguns papéis no estacionamento, gostaria de devolvê-los.  
- Ah, entendo. Nesse caso, eu acho que o senhor pode falar com ele... - o policial respondeu, fingindo consultar alguns arquivos - É o quarto 2312. Eu vou...  
- Não precisa me anunciar. - o outro respondeu - Eu vou passar as folhas por debaixo da porta e só. Obrigado.  
Os comunicadores ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, até a voz do oficial que fazia as vezes de recepcionista voltar:  
- Ele subiu pelo elevador. Não sei para onde está indo, mas... Ele deve ter parado no vigésimo terceiro.  
- Schuldig, é com você.  
- Nem precisava falar.  
O alemão então se retirou para o banheiro, observando pelo espelho a porta do quarto. A luz comandada por sensores de movimento havia acendido do lado de fora e duas manchas pretas no espaço entre a porta e o chão indicavam que havia uma pessoa parada ali. O som da televisão não estava alto suficiente para encobrir batidas na porta, e o tenente não ouviu nenhuma.  
- O quê está acontecendo, tenente?  
- Ele está parado do lado de fora, mas não tocou a campainha ou bateu na porta. - foi a resposta sussurrada do alemão, empunhando o seu revólver carregado e pronto para atirar no intruso.  
De repente, a porta andou alguns centímetros para a frente. Se os ocupantes estivessem efetivamente distraídos com a televisão, tal movimento não teria sido nem remotamente notado. Schuldig pensou em comentar aquele fato, mas sua idéia morreu na hora em que a porta se escancarou e vários tiros foram disparados, todos na direção da cama.  
O assassino então entrou no quarto, segurando a sua arma com as duas mãos, os braços estendidos. Seu semblante era de nervoso e confusão, provavelmente por não encontrar ninguém ali dentro. Ele pensou em sair do quarto, mas um tiro certeiro vindo do banheiro do quarto fez a sua arma voar para um dos cantos da suíte, enquanto um policial treinado vinha ao seu encontro, armado e com um olhar de fúria:  
- Você está preso! - Schuldig gritou ao encostar a sua arma na garganta do outro homem, saboreando o olhar de terror no rosto do assassino. Passos rápidos pelo corredor indicavam a chegada do resto dos policiais - Você está preso... - ele repetiu, agora em japonês - Pelo assassinato de Nakamura Hiroki e pela tentativa de homicídio de Hidaka Ken. Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio ou qualquer coisa que dis...  
A frase clássica nunca foi terminada pelo tenente, que sentiu uma lâmina afiada ser enfiada contra a sua carne, logo abaixo da linha do seu colete. O assassino ainda girou a faca que tinha escondida dentro do corpo do alemão, aumentando a dor e o tamanho do corte, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse no chão.  
Ele até tentou correr para a sua arma, caída próxima à cama, mas àquela hora os reforços já tinham chegado e imobilizado o moreno, além de providenciarem uma detalhada revista para evitar surpresas como a que havia atingido Schuldig. Um oficial estava ajoelhado ao lado do tenente, chamando uma ambulância pelo celular enquanto alguns gritos ecoavam pelo quarto.  
Mas nenhum grito foi tão alto quanto o de Ken, na sede da polícia, depois de ver o golpe dado no seu protetor pela câmera de segurança instalada no corredor e em frente à porta escancarada da suíte.

As paredes brancas do cômodo acolheram um preocupado jornalista, que mordia o lábio inferior em um gesto inconsciente de nervosismo. Na sua mão direita, uma caixa retangular embrulhada em um papel de presente estava quase sendo massacrada pela força dos seus dedos, impacientes.  
A figura de Schuldig deitada sobre a cama do hospital era um contraste trágico; seu cabelo, longo e chamativo, estava espalhado contra o travesseiro da mesma cor das paredes, fazendo um contraponto digno de uma pintura. Seu corpo, menos bronzeado do que o de Ken mais ainda sim longe de ser pálido, também se destacava do lençol alvo e da roupa em que ele havia sido colocado após a sua chegada ao hospital.  
A porta atrás do moreno foi fechada por um policial que montava guarda do lado de fora, quase sem fazer barulho. Perto do leito de Schuldig, vasos de flores, cartões e outras coisas enviadas por pessoas da sua unidade enfeitavam o quarto, dando um toque pessoal a um ambiente que ninguém gosta de ficar por longos períodos de tempo. Ken se perguntou sobre o quê a família do tenente sabia sobre aquilo, ou se sabia de alguma coisa.  
Colocando a caixa sobre uma mesinha quadrada que ficava imediatamente ao lado do policial, Ken deixou que seus lábios se curvassem em um sorriso sereno ao usar sua mão direita para acariciar as mechas longas e flamejantes do seu protetor, seus movimentos tão suaves que não foram sentidos inicialmente pelo outro; somente após retirar alguns fios de cabelo da testa de Schuldig é que o mesmo abriu os olhos, turquesas agradavelmente surpresas com a visão que lhes havia sido apresentada.  
- Ken...  
- Hey, Schu. Como está se sentindo? - o outro perguntou em voz baixa, utilizando a mão esquerda para entrelaçar seus dedos com os do outro homem, sua mão direita ainda ocupada com os carinhos.  
- Bem... Exceto pelo local do corte. - ele respondeu com um sorriso mais vivo, utilizando o fato de que os dedos deles estavam interligados para puxar o moreno para mais perto - Não vai me cumprimentar com um beijo? Eu salvei a sua vida, afinal.  
Rindo e curiosamente sem corar dessa vez, o jornalista inclinou seu próprio corpo de bom grado, tocando os lábios do outro homem com os seus, afastando-se quando o policial deu mostras de querer intensificar o contato:  
- Não, Schu. Você ainda não está bom.  
- É um cortezinho no lado esquerdo! - o outro protestou de um jeito quase infantil, arregalando os olhos como se fosse começar a chorar, fazendo o moreno rir calorosamente.  
- Se fosse só isso, não estaria aqui.  
- Crawford é um sacana exagerado.  
- Crawford é o seu superior e deve saber o que é melhor para você. - o moreno replicou com um olhar mais severo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Schuldig virou a cabeça para o outro lado, suspirando.  
- Maravilha. Já não basta Nagi que repete mecanicamente as ordens do Brad, agora vem você também. Eu tenho três superiores! Ninguém merece três chefes com o meu salário e aparência.  
O jovem japonês riu de novo, com mais gosto dessa vez. Seu protetor parecia bem, se já conseguia fazer aquelas gracinhas.  
- Modesto, você.  
- Honesto, isso sim!  
- Você me lembra Yohji, agindo desse jeito. - o jornalista comentou, vendo que o outro tentava lembrar quando já havia escutado aquele nome - Kudou Yohji, mora comigo.  
- Deve ser um bom sujeito.  
- E é. Menos quando se acha um presente dos céus para a humanidade. Ah! Falando em presentes... - o moreno sorriu, parecendo encabulado enquanto virava o corpo para pegar a caixa embrulhada que depositara sobre a mesinha antes - Eu trouxe isso para você.  
- Oh? - o tenente pegou o pequeno retângulo nas mãos e sacudiu o mesmo, tentando adivinhar o que era mas deu de ombros, rasgando o papel e sorrindo quando viu o conteúdo - Meu Deus, trufas de café. Esconda isso, vou comer quando a enfermeira não estiver olhando. A comida daqui é terrível.  
- Eu sei. Hospitais têm essa fama. Quando você sair daqui, vamos comemorar em um restaurante chique. Da sua escolha. Só não sei como vou pagar. - o moreno sorriu, puxando um banco que estava por perto e sentando no mesmo - Mas eu quero agradecê-lo por tudo.  
- Eu consigo pensar em agradecimentos mais interessantes que um jantar. E que nem envolvem dinheiro. - o tenente piscou um olho para o homem mais novo, rindo quando notou o embaraço de Ken - Desculpe. É que saber que tudo isso terminou... Me deixou de bom humor. É bom vê-lo despreocupado também. - o policial ergueu uma das suas mãos para acariciar o rosto do seu protegido depois, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso genuíno que desapareceu quando ele se lembrou de algo importante - E o assassino? O quê aconteceu?  
- Bom, ele confessou. Todos os crimes, incluindo os cometidos no Japão. - o moreno contou - Eu e Ran... Fomos fazer o reconhecimento. Ele se chama Koichiro Kase, era meu amigo no colegial. - o outro sorriu de uma forma amarga - Era até o dia em que nos enfrentamos no campo de futebol e ganhamos. Bom, o resto da história você já sabe.  
- Ele que causou o incêndio?  
Um aceno de cabeça veio por parte do jornalista.  
- Sim, foi ele. Não só ele, mas ele também admitiu isso. Vão procurar os outros envolvidos no Japão para impedir futuros absurdos ou que eles tentem terminar a missão do Kase.  
- Entendo. Bom... - Schuldig apertou as mãos do outro homem - Você é um sobrevivente. De novo.  
- E você também! - o homem mais novo sorriu, se levantando - Me disseram para não demorar muito aqui dentro porque você ainda precisa descansar. Amanhã eu volto, está bem?  
- Claro. - o policial sorriu, parecendo honestamente feliz apesar das suas condições. Ele avidamente acolheu o beijo quente e prazeroso do moreno, que dessa vez permitiu que o tenente fosse um pouco mais longe; eles só pararam quando Schuldig deslizou uma mão habilidosa por baixo da camisa folgada que o outro utilizava.  
Quando Ken saiu do quarto, o tenente então se pôs a pensar no inevitável: a partida daquele que ele tinha começado a amar.

Até mesmo Crawford estava no aeroporto no dia da despedida de Ken; o estóico coronel tinha um raro sorriso no rosto quando trocou um enérgico aperto de mão com o japonês, satisfação reluzindo nos seus olhos depois de um caso bem resolvido. Nagi, sempre reservado, parecia mais contente que o normal e optou por um abraço para dizer adeus sem palavras. Logo depois, entregou um papel com seu e-mail e nomes de usuário de todos os comunicadores em atividade do planeta, pedindo que o outro não deixasse de dar notícias.  
Ken passou por vários outros oficiais que se despediram dele com variáveis proporções de entusiasmo, chegando finalmente em um belo tenente, fardado, que não escondia as emoções misturadas no seu rosto. Os olhos azuis de Schuldig brilhavam intensamente naquela manhã, mas o motivo eram as lágrimas que haviam se acumulado ali; poucas, é verdade, mas ainda sim, difíceis de serem vistas no rosto usualmente brincalhão do alemão.  
Qualquer embaraço que Ken sentia foi dissolvido quando o policial puxou o corpo do jornalista para perto do seu, enlaçando-o firmemente pela cintura. Os braços do japonês foram parar no pescoço do tenente, repousando ali e aplicando considerável pressão quando o beijo ficou mais ousado. Os gritos e assobios dos policiais presentes naquela despedida foram completamente ignorados pelo casal, que parecia ter sido transportado para um mundo a parte.  
No entanto, o chamado em alemão e inglês da partida do avião de Ken trouxe ambos de volta à realidade de uma forma um tanto quanto brusca. Os dois se separaram por fim, o cabelo de Schuldig levemente desarrumado e a respiração do moreno pouco mais acelerada do que seria normal. O tenente se abaixou e entregou para o outro homem a mochila do mesmo, que reunia os pertences de Ken que haviam escapado do fogo, mais as coisas que ele havia utilizado enquanto ficara em solo alemão.  
- Ah. Eu quero que fique com algo... - o moreno se lembrou de repente, retirando algo que estivera por dentro da sua camisa. Passando uma fita pelo pescoço, ele entregou as credenciais de membro da imprensa que ele havia utilizado na Alemanha, com seu nome e foto.  
- Eu não vou esquecer de você, Ken. - o outro respondeu, apertando o objeto na mão antes de abraçá-lo mais uma vez, o chamado para o vôo do moreno ecoando no saguão do aeroporto. O jornalista também abraçou o policial pela cintura:  
- Cuide-se, Schu. Não faça nada de...  
- Perigoso, eu sei. Vou tentar.  
Os dois riram baixinho.  
- Schu... Eu...  
A frase do moreno nunca foi terminada, o tenente suspirando uma única palavra contra o ouvido de Ken que fez o outro tremer por completo, um arrepio delicioso descendo por toda a sua espinha. Com um olhar de surpresa, ele se afastou do outro homem o suficiente para ver o semblante honesto e também triste do oficial, seus lábios abrindo e fechando como se ele quisesse dizer algo mas sem conseguir.  
Ele deu alguns passos para trás na direção da área do embarque, enquanto Schuldig se manteve parado. Ainda em choque, o jornalista viu uma lágrima solitária correr pelo rosto do outro, não combinando em nada com o atraente sorriso que ele exibia no momento. Sentindo a mão de Ran que havia fechado no seu braço, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele se apressasse, o moreno por fim murmurou a mesma palavra de volta para aquele que havia sido seu protetor e muito mais.  
O diplomata e os policiais trocaram cumprimentos formais ao longe e a dupla de cidadãos japoneses se foi na direção do avião, Ken virando para trás por várias vezes até quando não era mais possível ver o rosto daquele que ele também havia vindo a amar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A²:** Yep, era o Kase. Ninguém gosta do Kase! u.u Merecido ele ser o vilão da história toda. E tem uma cena que eu gosto bastante nesse capítulo também: o Schu no hospital. 8D Por alguma razão eu imagino ele sendo sarcástico na maioria do tempo dele, e acho que ele não se comportaria de forma diferente, mesmo se hospitalizado. Anywayz, espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada pela atenção e até o epílogo,  
Mari-chan.


	12. Epílogo

**N/A:** Agora sim a história terminou! 3 Eu imagino se a J. K. Rowling sabia para quê funciona um epílogo quando ela fez aquela coisa horrível em Harry Potter 7. X.x Gah! Ela deveria se matar, ela destruiu uma série perfeita com o epílogo mais tosco do universo! Espero que o mesmo não tenha acontecido aqui. 8D Obrigada por toda a atenção de vocês!

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

**Staub und Aschen**  
Epílogo

* * *

Assim que entraram no saguão do aeroporto de Narita, Ken e Ran foram cercados de repórteres ávidos por notícias. Os olhos ametistas de Ran deixaram claro que ele não precisava responder a tudo aquilo, ainda mais depois de um vôo cansativo, mas o moreno sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
- Eu sei bem como é isso.  
Sorrindo, Ran e Ken trocaram cumprimentos afetuosos e o ruivo se foi, deixando o outro em casa e no meio dos seus colegas. O jornalista esportivo respondeu a todas as perguntas que lhe foram feitas enquanto caminhava devagar para a saída do aeroporto, indo em direção ao local onde os táxis ficavam parados, esperando por clientes.  
- Me desculpem, mas eu estou cansado depois de tudo e gostaria de ir para casa... Há alguma última pergunta?  
- Sim! Hidaka-san, o senhor pretende realmente tomar esse táxi?  
O moreno virou na direção da voz, reconhecendo-a de pronto mesmo depois de tantos dias sem ouvi-la. Sorrindo, ele foi na direção de Yuushi, abraçando o amigo com alegria incontida. O resto dos repórteres aproveitou para bater alguma foto ou então se retirar, comentando sobre as notícias que haviam tido Ken como destaque. Os dois amigos se separaram, Yuushi fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicando um carro.  
- Eu vim de carro, para buscá-lo. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu acho que você merece uma saída digna do aeroporto! É quase um herói nacional, Ken.  
- E isso é tão estranho... - o outro respondeu, coçando a cabeça - Foi surreal.  
- Eu acredito. - o herdeiro dos Honjou respondeu, abrindo a porta para o colega e depois sentando no lado do motorista - Kitada está positivamente preocupada com a hipótese de você nos deixar, depois da sua fama repentina.  
- Não vou sair de lá. - Ken respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça - Quero levar minha vida como ela era antes... E depois, seria no mínimo rude com Kitada-san.  
- Seria. Mas foi ela que te colocou nessa enrascada, certo?  
- Mas não foi culpa dela e depois, Kitada-san tentou fazer todo o possível para reverter a situação. Um diplomata foi me ver... Fujimiya Ran, irmão mais velho de uma ex-namorada da minha época de colegial! Ele conhecia Kase também.  
- Ran? Mas eu conheço ele! - Yuushi sorriu enquanto dirigia para a saída do aeroporto e de volta para a casa de Ken - Ele costumava ir nos jantares do meu pai, e como éramos da mesma idade, ficamos amigos. Ele já está recebendo missões desse calibre, huh?  
- Ah, Yuushi. Não fala nada que me lembre armas, por favor.  
Os dois riram calorosamente, embora a mente do jornalista esportivo ainda estivesse presa a um certo tenente.

- Kenken. Você deveria ter ido mais cedo para a Alemanha, eu nunca vi tantas garotas andando atrás de mim em tão curto tempo.  
- Você está reconhecendo que perdeu parte do seu valor como ímã de mulheres, Yohji? - o moreno perguntou da sua posição no sofá, onde ele dobrava as roupas recém-lavadas que pertenceram a Schuldig; o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto quando fez a pergunta morreu ao lembrar do mesmo, dois meses depois de todo o incidente na Alemanha.  
- Não, claro que não. É por isso que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, elas ainda continuam vindo. - o loiro sorriu, acendendo um cigarro apesar dos protestos do outro, jogando-se no sofá ao lado do seu companheiro de apartamento - O engraçado é que eu não vi você se entender com nenhuma. Conheceu alguém na Alemanha, foi?  
O jornalista detestava corar perto do seu colega, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu quando ouviu aquela pergunta. As gracinhas de Yohji nunca falhavam quando a idéia era deixá-lo embaraçado, de modo que ele só praguejou como de costume contra o fotógrafo, recolhendo as roupas e indo para seu quarto. Rindo sozinho, o loiro ouviu a campainha tocar, rolando os olhos quando percebeu que o jornalista não iria atender a porta de jeito algum.  
Suspirando, Yohji abriu a porta e seus olhos verdes expressaram toda a confusão que ele sentia ao ver uma figura totalmente desconhecida e sem atributos que lhe interessavam. O uniforme do outro indicava que ele trabalhava para algo militar, embora o fotógrafo não tivesse certeza.  
- Em que posso lhe ajudar?  
- Eu gostaria de ver Hidaka-san. - o outro respondeu em japonês, surpreendendo o loiro; ele parecia estrangeiro mas não tinha problema algum com o idioma local.  
- Dois minutos, ele foi para o quarto. Vou chamá-lo, fique à vontade enquanto isso. - respondeu Yohji, gesticulando na direção do sofá enquanto ele foi na direção do único aposento exclusivo do moreno, batendo na porta duas vezes - Kenken? Tem alguém aqui para vê-lo.  
Silêncio se seguiu por alguns minutos, antes da voz do moreno vir do outro lado:  
- Eu não quero que você fique me apresentando garotas, Yohji! - ele então abriu a porta, parecendo relativamente irritado - Eu já disse que não tenho interesse em nenhuma...  
A voz do moreno morreu quando seus olhos caíram sobre o tenente que ocupava seu sofá. Piscando e esfregando os olhos, o moreno teve medo de que tudo fosse uma ilusão, mas não conteve um sorriso estonteante quando viu que se tratava da realidade:  
- Schu!  
O moreno correu para o sofá, quase se jogando no mesmo e sendo amparado pelos braços do alemão, que rapidamente ajudaram o jornalista a encontrar uma posição que permitisse a ambos trocar um longo e evidentemente apaixonado beijo. Yohji ficou parado, exatamente onde estava, seus olhos piscando por algumas vezes até ele murmurar:  
- Então era por isso que ele não queria nenhuma garota...  
O loiro acabou indo para o próprio quarto e deixando os outros dois à vontade na sala, que pareciam disputar uma competição para remover o ar dos pulmões um do outro. Quando finalmente se separaram, Ken tinha um brilho quase sonhador nos olhos, seus braços firmes ao redor do pescoço do tenente.  
- Você... Veio?  
- Ja. - o outro respondeu, afastando mechas cor de chocolate do rosto do seu ex-protegido, notando que elas estavam mais longas e escondendo parcialmente seus belos olhos azuis - Crawford me mandou para outro curso.  
- Ah... - Ken respondeu, pensando que aquela felicidade seria momentânea - Por quanto tempo?  
- Não sei, depende do meu empenho. Se eu me adaptar logo, eu termino o curso de adaptação em breve e sou efetivado.  
Os olhos do jornalista se arregalaram:  
- Você quer dizer que foi transferido para cá? Em caráter permanente?  
- Hai. - o outro sorriu.  
- Crawford abriu mão de você?  
Schuldig fez uma expressão engraçada, como se tivesse sido insultado:  
- Ele disse que eu serviria melhor no Japão do que na Alemanha, gastando o precioso tempo dele lá enquanto eu jogava Paciência no meu computador.  
Ken irrompeu em risos.  
- Você ficou jogando Paciência?  
- Ele não me deixava fazer nada de muito perigoso por causa do ferimento, no começo. E depois... Foi porque eu simplesmente andava desatento e me forçou a trabalhar com papelada. Razão pela qual eu fiquei jogando Paciência. Campo Minado também, é bem viciante quando se descobre as regras.  
O jornalista ria sem parar agora, imaginando a cena do tenente entediado em seu gabinete. Aproximando os rostos para que mais um beijo pudesse ser compartilhado entre eles, Ken então murmurou próximo dos lábios do tenente:  
- Aishiteru.  
A resposta do tenente veio em alemão:  
- Ich liebe dich.  
- Você fica sexy quando fala em alemão... - o jornalista murmurou com um sorriso próximo ao ouvido do outro, que corria uma das suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Ken.  
- Hmmm... Eu acho que você ganha quando tenta falar em alemão. E falha miseravelmente.  
- Schu! - o outro protestou contra as palavras do outro com um soco fraco no ombro do tenente, que fingiu sentir muita dor com tudo aquilo - Você não merecia aquelas trufas.  
- Você não merecia ficar na minha casa e ficou.  
Rindo, os dois continuaram a conversar e brincar, todos os momentos de angústia e terror para Ken esquecidos em um passado que embora não fosse distante, já parecia pertencer a uma outra vida para o moreno; uma vida que havia terminado em cinzas para permitir o renascimento de uma nova, com um futuro brilhante a espera dele e, obviamente, Schuldig.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A²:** E eu amo o Yuushi e dei um jeito de enfiá-lo de novo na história. xD Bom gente, acabou de verdade agora. Em breve eu posto os fanfics dos anos anteriores do concurso!

Arigatou por todos que agüentaram até o fim!  
Mari-chan.


End file.
